Love Doesn't Make Mistakes
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Troubles and challenges await Cosmo and Wanda while Timmy is finally seeing Tootie in a new light.CXW TXT....Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This will be my second FOP story...I happen to think it's alot better than my first which was a CosmoXWanda oneshot. This first chapter is just to see if anyone is interested...So ENJOY!

* * *

**Wandas P.O.V.**Sometimes it's hard to keep smiling, to pretend that everything is fine, when in reality, everything is falling apart. I must have gained quite a talent for hiding my feelings though, either that or I simply became invisible to those around me. 

I had always considered myself a very strong individual; I was taught that respect for oneself and respect for others were basics in maintaining a happy and healthy life. I held my head high but never thought myself better than anyone else. I admit I was stubborn at times, but I was also patient and kind.

Lately though, I find I hold my head a little lower, that I smile a little less, and that my patience has worn thin.

"Cosmo, You Idiot!" I yell in annoyance as he knocks over the lamp in Timmy's room demonstrating how to dance. I raise my wand to instantly repair it, and Timmy laughs as Cosmo continues to dance oblivious to my comment, or so I think..

"Come on Timmy!" Cosmo says enthusiastically. "It's time to do the nag dance."

I roll my eyes and then turn my head away from them, sighing I poof back into Timmy's goldfish bowl and slip inside the castle unnoticed.

At first I simply looked the other way, there was no harm in the few and far between jokes about our marriage or even about me, or at least I had told myself,...but then those jokes became more frequent and the comments more severe.

Cosmo may not know it but he has always been my happiness, and now with every insult...with every love struck look that never comes my way...a part of me doubts if that happiness ever existed at all.

Soon it began to frustrate me and I also began to make the same mistakes...began to insult him...to loose my patience.. to roll my eyes during the times when I use to smile. It felt empty...my retaliation gained no different response from him and then it seemed as if we were in competition with each other. I'm even ashamed to admit that at times I enjoyed poofing an anvil over his head when he gave a rude comment, although that enjoyment was fleeting.

Everyday I can feel more of my happiness slipping away from me, and I struggle to maintain that sense of self worth that existed long before I and Cosmo were together. What I found however was just emptiness, and I knew that over the years I had begun to rely on Cosmo more than either of us may have realized.

I still remember the kind hearted fairy that I married ...his sweet smile and simple gestures of affection...the one who told me everyday how much he loved me.

Lately it hasn't been the same.

He isn't the same.

He isn't the Cosmo who sends me love struck smiles...or unexpectedly pulls me into a affectionate hug or kiss...or calls me 'sweetie' and 'honey'. He still gets jealous when other guys give me attention, and he still jumps to my defense whenever it seems I'm in danger, and now that's what I cling to most; those fleeting moments when I see him for who he use to be; the person that loves me.

I still love him, despite his faults...ignorance being one of them, but I didn't and still don't understand how he can ignore how much he's hurting me. It used to be so easy...we'd share glances at one another and instantly know what the other was thinking or feeling ...we used to be able to finish each others sentences, or even say things at the same time...we used to be _us_.

'I still love him' I tell myself, and maybe that's why I've begun to deem his behavior acceptable, even though I know it's not. 

I sit on the edge of my bed now and I cast a sad look at the race car shaped bed beside mine. What had started out as a punishment for a bed-wetting incident had turned out to only further separate us from each other. A shiny nickel lay atop his pillow, one he hugged every night as he slept, and it hurt to think that I was so easily replaced. Silly, isn't it? That I can be jealous of a nickel.

It wasn't as if I hadn't tried to talk with Cosmo about how I felt, but somehow it was always pushed aside. Mostly he'd respond by smiling and telling me I was just being silly...or poofing up a box of chocolates as a quick apology for whatever he had done. Once I had even asked if he still loved me. He didn't seem to draw any conclusions from my asking though, as if he thought it was just a random question with no true meaning behind it. He just smiled at me and answered cheerfully 'Of course I do', and after giving me a quick peck on the cheek we had both went to check on Timmy. I smiled when he did this, having not realized how desperate I was for his attention...his love...I frowned and followed after him.

He loves me; after all, he has no reason to lie about it. Then again, he has no reason that I can think of, to hide it. I sigh, Cosmo isn't a very complex person but lately I seem to be trying so hard to think as he would...to find some reason for his behavior toward me. The hole in my heart feels like it's growing more and more every time he gives me a half-hearted apology...every time he says he's just joking...every time he hesitates to let me know he cares.

'I still love him' I tell myself again. _'Even if he doesn't feel the same'_

With a shaky hand I pull the nickel lying on his pillow towards me and cling to it, wrapping my arms tightly around its cold metallic surface as silent tears begin to run down my face. I haven't cried like this before, though there have been times when I felt I would. My heart aches and I shudder involuntarily as I try to suppress another sob and fail. The tears feel hot against my cheeks and I want so badly to stop but can't find the will to do so.

"W...Wanda?"

My heart jumps and I gasp as I look up at Cosmo- who is floating only a few feet in front of me. I didn't hear him poof in and I'm not sure how long he's actually been here. His face is a mixture of confusion and sadness and his hand seems to be debating on whether or not it's okay to reach out and touch me.

I quickly set the nickel down at my side and with a sniffle wipe away my tears.

"S..sorry sweetie I didn't see you there." I reply, trying to sound as if everything was fine.

"What's wrong?" He asks tensing suddenly he sounds panicked. "Did I forget your birthday? Or our anniversary? It isn't Valentines day is it?""

"No..no...of course not." I reply with a fake and very weak smile, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Whew. Thank goodness" he says sounding relived. "You ready to go to the dance with Timmy then?"

Something in me breaks at that moment...and I can only guess it's what's left of my heart. How quickly he had dismissed my behavior. It hurt.

"No...I'm not." I reply in a surprisingly dead voice.

This must have surprised him because it took a second longer for him to respond.

"Why not?" He asks curiously. "You still need to do your makeup?"

I grit my teeth at the suggestion.

"No" I reply with slight annoyance.

"Need to go to the bathroom?"

"No"

"Wanna pick up some chocolate before we leave?"

"No"

There was another pause and by this point I had my arms crossed over my chest and was glaring at the carpet.

"Well then..." Cosmo replies cautiously this time. "What is it you wanna do?"

"I want to..." I pause and swallow the lump forming in my throat. "I want a divorce."

There is a long pause before I hear his weak and shaky laugh.

"I..I must have gotten something in my ears" he replies, and I hear a squeaky noise which tells me he was probably checking them. "Did you...did you say you wanted a.."

"Yes Cosmo...a divorce." I reply, finally managing to look up at him. I needed to let him know how serious this was.

He looks shocked, his face pale, and if I wasn't so mad at him right now then I might be tempted to actually reach out and hug him.

"W..why?" He asks and it kills me that he doesn't know.

I clench my hands into fists.

"What does it matter" I yell, now angry. "You stopped loving me a long time ago Cosmo and it's about time I stopped pretending that it's okay"

He jumps back some and so many emotions flicker across his face...Surprise, sadness, confusion.

"But I...I never stopped loving you" he tells me.

"Yes you did!" I yell pointing a finger at him. "Don't lie to me."

"But I'm...I'm not" He says, his voice low and his lip quivering.

I suddenly feel like I don't have the energy to argue and my shoulders sag forward as I look away from him.

"If you really love me," I reply slowly. "Then you wouldn't hurt me so much."

"I...hurt...you?" He asks in a confused but very pained voice.

I look up at him again and this time his eyes are brimming with unshed tears. I wonder if it's really possible for him not to have known.

"But...I...I could never do that," He tells me trying to smile. "You're way tougher than I am."

I pause as we look at each other.

"I'm not as strong as you might think, Cosmo." I tell him, my voice in a whisper. "And there's more than one way to go about hurting someone."

His hands are shaking slightly now and the pain and confusion in his eyes is almost unbearable. He floats forward slightly and looks as if he's about to try and hug me when Timmy's voice rings inside the castle.

"Cosmo!...Wanda! Hurry up or I'll be late!"

I look at Cosmo, who is staring intently at me..

"We...could stay" He suggests timidly. "Timmy wouldn't mind."

I shake my head and I'm relieved that my eyes have stopped watering.

"Then he might think something's wrong." I tell him getting up.

"Isn't there?" He asks.

I pause and look over at him.

"We'll...talk about it when we get back" I tell him and I'm surprised at how calm and detached I feel.

He nods and we poof out.

* * *

There it is...I think it's pretty good. Still I'll need reviews to let me know if it's good enough to continue...I'll be posting the second chapter regardless...but keep in mind that this story is also TimmyXTootie...and the next chapter will be from Timmys P.O.V.

****


	2. Tootie?

Hey...I haven't gotten a lot of reviews but the ones I did get seem encouraging...thnx a bunch guys...I really appreciate it!

Now...as I said I would...here is the second chapter...this opens up the other side to my story which is a TimmyXTootie. It's a little hard to pick up on in this chapter but just so you know timmy is 12 yrs old...almost 13.

Enjoy!

* * *

Timmy's POV 

'Okay, Turner, hold your head up' I tell myself. 'Just because tonight's going to be humiliating doesn't mean you can't carry yourself with some dignity.'

I look at myself in the mirror; I'm wearing a black tux with a slightly pink tie that would have matched my hat if I hadn't decided to leave it off. My hair is combed forward but I know it's only a matter of minutes before it takes on it's usual messy shape, not that it matters really, I'm far from concerned about my appearance.

'Dignity...Yeah right' I sigh, shaking my head. There was nothing dignified about going to the dance with Tootie. Yes Tootie! It was just my luck to make Vicky so mad that she would blackmail me into asking her sister to the dance. It was brilliant really, at least in an evil way, why waste her time with physical pain and emotional scars when she can just let her sister finish me off on ever humiliating and painful level possible. I hate to admit it, but over the last couple of years, Vicky seems to get more and more creative when it comes to making my life miserable...as if life isn't hard enough already.

Yeah I know...I have a roof over my head, food, clothes, friends- and Wanda's always telling me I should be grateful for that...and I am. I know that growing up isn't easy, everyone says that, but what's wrong with wanting to catch a break every now and again. I guess having Cosmo and Wanda around is sort of a reward for having to deal with everything else...so I probably should consider myself luckier than most. Still, I'm not all that happy at the moment.

Cosmo tried to cheer me up with his dance routine, which had been kind of funny, but I could have used some words of encouragement from Wanda- who for some reason had left without saying anything. I figured she was just getting ready and Cosmo went to get her so we could leave, but geesh...what was taking so long...I'd rather not prolong my agony.

"Cosmo!...Wanda! Hurry up or I'll be late!"

I wrestle with my tie for a little and don't bother looking up when I hear them poof in a few moments later.

"It's about time," I say, not bothering to hide my impatience, "What took you guys?"

"Sorry Sport," I hear Wanda reply in her normal voice, "I had to finish putting on my makeup,"

"Girls," I mumble under my breath. Why was it they always took so long?

"You don't need any," I hear Cosmo quietly tell her, and I stop tugging at my tie long enough to look up. It's not Cosmo complimenting Wanda that draws my attention; it's the way he sounds, and trust me he doesn't look much better. His face is pale and sickly and he's frowning as he looks toward Wanda and then at the floor.

"You okay Cosmo?" I ask with a slightly concerned stare. "You don't look so good."

I notice Wanda stealing a glance in Cosmo's direction when I say this.

"Yeah...thanks...you too." Cosmo mumbles distractedly.

I send Wanda a worried look, but she merely shrugs, sending me the message that either 1) she didn't know what was wrong or 2) It was nothing to worry about and she'd deal with it later.

I hear the door bell ring down stairs and my thoughts are instantly drawn away from the two.

"Oh great," I mumble in disdain. "Tootie's here."

"I thought you were meeting her at the party." Wanda says, sounding eager to change the subject.

I frowned.

"I shouldn't have to meet her anywhere." I complain, suddenly feeling angry. "This is all Vicky's fault. Stupid blackmail...stupid threats! Now I'm stuck going to the dance with her geeky, obsessed, loser of a sister."

Okay, so I was being a little harsh; but I still couldn't believe Vicky actually made me agree to this.

"Don't you think your being hard on Tootie?" Wanda asks in a mothering type tone. I half expect to hear Cosmo tell her she's being Nagy but he doesn't. "You know she doesn't bother you nearly as much as she use to."

"Yeah, I guess she has cooled off lately" I reluctantly agree, my anger leaving me.

Tootie hadn't followed me home in almost a month and the last time she managed to track me down I only had to tell her twice before she left.

Still nothing had really changed that much in the last couple years, except that she had gotten her braces removed. She still wore her hair in pigtails and had those goofy glasses and her voice still managed to send a shudder down my spine. Despite all that though, her newly unbraced teeth were very shiny...especially when she smiled...it was almost pretty.

I shake my head...Tootie would always be Vicky's annoying geeky little sister.

"I'd still rather be going with someone like Trixie Tang." I say out loud, after all she was still the most beautiful and popular girl in school.

I hear Wanda sigh in annoyance...she has never really approved of me liking Trixie.

"Someday you're going to realize that how a person looks on the outside isn't nearly as important as the kind of person they are on the inside." She tells me.

'Yeah right' I think looking at her like she's nuts.

"Besides" She continues and I notice that she sounds tired. "Unlike Trixie, Tootie really cares about you."

My expression weakens...why did she have to make a point like that?

"Y..yeah" Cosmo agrees, as if finally returning from his trance.

He floats over towards me and smiles some.

"I bet you'll fix whatever problems are between you...or beside you...or even under you and her." He says, his voice gaining back some life. "Then everything will be back to normal."

I smile, glad to have Cosmo join in on the conversation even if what he's saying doesn't make sense to me. Was he even talking to me at all? Wanda seems to be giving him a wary look...I wonder why.

I glance at the clock...'Oh crap...no time'

"Okay guys." I say, and understanding immediately what I mean Cosmo and Wanda puff into two pink and green flowers, side by side, on my tux.

"Time to get this over with," I grumble, and taking in a deep breath I begin dragging my feet down the stairs towards my..(shudders)...date...or should I say doom. This night was without a doubt going to be the longest, worst, most annoying night ev-

"Oh there he is now!" my Dad says, gesturing towards me with his proud fatherly smile. "Ready for the big night I see, That's my boy"

I stop near the bottom of the stairs and my eyes widen at that sight before me.

"Hi Timmy." Came Tootie's response from beside my Dad, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

She steps forward and tucks some of her long raven black hair behind her ear, her glasses are missing and the lavender dress she's wearing makes her eyes gleam.

Wow...since when was Tootie so..so...Wow. I half expect her to step aside and reveal the nerdy, badly dressed, and over excited Tootie I was certain would be waiting for me. She smiles and waits for me to say something, but all I can do is open and shut my mouth like a fish.

I hear Wanda loudly clear her throat under me, probably trying to get me to snap out of it.

"H-hey..Tootie." I finally manage to say.

I take a step forward, forgetting that I still haven't reached the bottom of the stairs, and trip.

'Perfect'

"You okay?" I hear Cosmo whisper to Wanda as I pick myself up.

"You okay?" Tootie asks me, stepping forward.

"Yeah..of course." I smile nervously then put my hands behind my back. "I meant to do that."

Tootie raises an eyebrow for a moment and then giggles into her hand. I smile awkwardly, but my brain keeps telling me that there's no reason to feel nervous.

"Well? Do you like it?" She asks me lifting up the end of her gown some. "I've been hiding my allowance from Vicky for years so I could get it...Contacts too." she points towards her eyes.

Wow...she has really pretty eyes...

"Yeah...you look...really nice" I tell her, my voice still in 'Awe'.

She blushes slightly and looks down. Since when is she ever shy...especially around me.

"Well it's time for you two to go now," My dad says, pushing us out the door. "And don't come back to early, your mom and I are taking the night off."

The door closes abruptly behind us and Tootie and I blink over at it.

"Well then. I guess we should get going." I suggest, looking back at the newly transformed Tootie. She grins...and I have to admit, without a doubt, how pretty her smile is.

'Focus Timmy.' I tell myself. 'This is Tootie we're talking about here.'

"Oh, Timmy, I'm so excited." She tells me, obviously forcing her voice to stay calm as she lightly grabs my arm and we begin walking towards the school.

"Really?" I ask, ignoring the fact that she's touching me. "This is the calmest I've ever seen you."

Tootie blushes. "I've been practicing." she tells me. "If I hadn't, I would have probably tried to kiss you already."

Strange...but the idea doesn't make me shudder like it use to, in fact, Am I blushing?

"O..oh...okay." I tell her, trying to keep my eyes forward.

We're almost at the school now and we haven't said anything in awhile, I look over at her and she's smiling up at the sky. It was confusing to try and place what it was that was keeping me in 'awe' of her, aside from how she looked. She was still Tootie only calmer...though ever so often she would squeeze my arm a little tighter letting me know, without realizing it, how excited she.

She gasps.

"Look Timmy!" She tells me pointing towards the sky.

I look up...what was she...

"It's the first star of the evening." she beams.

"Kinda early for stars" I comment casually observing the single shining star in the sky.

She sighs contently and after a moment says "I love making wishes."

I immediately look down at Cosmo and Wanda and silently agree with her.

"Aren't you gonna make a wish then?" I ask, smiling curiously over at her now.

"Nah..." She says looking at me with a dreamy smile. "My wish already did come true."

Now that sounded more like Tootie...and I felt a little scared for a moment, though not in the way I usually did around her. This fear was different.

"Oh look!" I say trying to draw her attention away or maybe even distract myself. "We're here."

She blinks and looks forward at the school, but her smile slowly disappears.

"What's wrong?" I ask with genuine confusion, she seemed so happy just moments ago.

She lets go of my arm and looks down at the ground, once again pushing some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Timmy..." she says and her voice is soft. "I know Vicky made you ask me to come here."

I feel my insides twist...'Uh..oh'.

"Y-you..do?" I ask and she nods slightly.

"If she hadn't...you would never have wanted to." She frowns and turns her head away. "You don't have to pretend to like me...if you really don't.."

I blink in mild surprise. Was she giving me permission to go ahead without her? I wonder why, but I think know the answer...It's because she knows that wouldn't be fair...to either of us.

"I..I do like you." I find myself saying and she looks over at me with wide and hopeful eyes that make me jump.

"I mean...you know...you're not all bad." I say quickly.

"Are you just saying that because I look pretty tonight?" She asks and I see a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Yes..I mean No...I mean.."

'Oh boy...this was bad' I take in a deep Breath.

"Listen Tootie..." I say turning to completely face her. "It's not that I don't like you. it's just that you were always bugging me so much before...and I needed some space."

It sounds lame, I know, but I really hope she's not offended.

"I guess I did come on a little...strong." She admits seeming to think over my words.

Boy was that an understatement.

"Just a little." I say and she smiles at me.

There's a pause and I clear my throat. "Tootie can I ask you something?"

She looks up surprised but curious. "What is it?"

There's something pure in the way she stares into my eyes and I feel even more certain about what I'm about to say.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

She gives me a big smile and then jumps forward to hug me.

"OH Timmy! I'd love to!"

I hear Wanda and Cosmo struggling for air below me and I'm also finding it hard to breathe.

"Tootie...need...air." I gasp.

She pulls away. "Sorry!" she says hurriedly. "I forgot."

I let out a breath and give her a small smile. "No problem."

She stares at me for a moment and I can feel my stomach tighten and my palms begin to sweat. I'm excited and nervous and confused all at once...I wish someone would tell me what's going on. I wish? I look down at Cosmo and Wanda...if I needed to I could always wish for a way out of this...right? Whatever this was.

"So...are we going inside?" I ask, not sure how long we had already spent just standing out here.

She nods eagerly and grabbing my arm pulls me towards the entrance. Yep...she was definitely still Tootie.

* * *

YAH...I did it! I hope it didn't seem to OOC...I know Tootie's different but that was to be expected for this story to work...and what about Timmy? I hope I did alright.

Also...I've decided to do Cosmo's P.O.V in the next chapter, which is hard, I keep having to dumb down my words so it'll sound more like him. Lol.

Here's a preview...

Cosmos P.O.V

I wish I could stop thinking about what Wanda said but I can't, the words play over and over in my head. _'I want a divorce'_ and everytime I hear it... I feel kinda sick.


	3. Cosmo's POV

I'm probably going to get myself into trouble posting chapters like this. My original plan, if anyone was interested in the story, was to try and post each chapter atleast a week apart but it's sooooo hard not to put it up as soon as I finish.

I'll be honest with you, I'm not the most reliable writer...things always seem to pop up in my life and I get distracted...but I'm really getting into this story and I've got some plans.

Also...Yah...New chappy!! I redid this like 3 times...I kept trying to make it sound more cosmo like...it was hard. I tend to over analyze things though. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Cosmos P.O.V. 

Wanda's mad at me, but not in the normal way she usually is. She hasn't even yelled at me since we left Timmy's house, though I kinda wish she would. I know I've done something wrong, but I don't know what it is-it must be very bad though, to make Wanda so upset.

When I poofed in she was hugging my nickel Philip. I knew they had never gotten along to well, so I figured I had missed something important. I was terrible with dates, but it wasn't her birthday or our anniversary or Valentines day, so that must have meant that she was just being emotional...which I hear is something girls do sometimes.

Then I remembered why I came in...Timmy was waiting on us, but then Wanda said she wasn't ready to go. She didn't need to put on makeup, she didn't need to use the bathroom, and she didn't want chocolate. I knew something wasn't right...Wanda never turns down chocolate. She looked angry then too so, I asked her what she wanted, but when she replied, I was sure it was some kind of mistake.

'A divorce'

I'm not very smart, but I know what that word means. My heart felt like it fell into my stomach...and after giving my ears a quick cleaning, I had hoped that the ear wax I removed had been clogging my brain.

She repeated herself again, and this time my heart jumped into my throat for a few seconds before sinking back down into my stomach, it felt weird, but like most things I didn't...and still don't understand...Why?

She said I stopped loving her...but that's impossible. There are many things I can't do...and I'm sure that if I made a list, that is, if I were any good at making lists...that would be at the top. I could never stop loving Wanda.

She didn't believe me though...she said I was lying...but I wasn't...I'm not. I Love her! I guess I should have told her then and there, but my brain and mouth don't always work together.

She then looked really tired and sad and I wanted to make her smile but something told me it was no time for jokes. At first that voice had sounded like Wanda, but then I recognized it...it must have been my common sense...cause I didn't hear it often.

I look over at Wanda who is beside me on Timmy's tux right now, I'm glad to have her so close to me, but her attention is on Timmy, he's saying something to Tootie but I'm not listening much. I can't concentrate on anything...which I guess is normal for me, but even Timmy's voice seems to fade with all the jumbled thoughts in my head. I didn't even know I had so many of those things inside me.

I wish I could stop thinking about what Wanda said, but I can't, the words play repeatedly in my head. _'I want a divorce'_ and every time I hear it... I feel kinda sick.

Why would Wanda say that?...She loved me, didn't she? I know I love her.

'If you really love me...you wouldn't hurt me so much'

Me?...Hurt Wanda? How? Had she really been crying because of me?

My hand had been shaking. If anyone else had caused Wanda pain, I wouldn't have hesitated to knock their heads off...or more likely get myself beaten up for just trying...but she said that **I** had hurt her. **No**.. I just couldn't believe it...I had never hurt Wanda...I had never once even thought about hurting her...and if for some reason I had tried, she could have easily taken me down. I tried to tell her, but I think it came out wrong, like it usually does, 'cause it seemed like she was about to cry again and I didn't know what to do.

My eyes were stinging...but I didn't cry...I think I was just too surprised or confused...probably both.

My chest hurt too...I wanted to know what I did wrong, but I was too afraid to ask, and before I could even hug her, something I wanted desperately to do at the time, we had to leave with Timmy. I didn't feel like going anywhere, but Wanda said that we should go and I knew better, at the time, not to argue with her.

She told me we'd talk about it when we got back home, but a part of me hopes that tonight lasts forever and I never have to hear her say that word again. _'Divorce'_

I really wish I was having a dream, the ones where I'm still awake, but if this was a dream there'd be more corn and pudding...mostly corn...and Wanda would never ask for a...a...

I shake my head and look over at her.

She's lovely even as a flower, but then again she's always been beautiful.

'When was the last time I told her that?'

I frown even more...I had made a few jokes, I remember..kinda, about her appearance, but did I ever tell her after wards how beautiful she really was. She had to have known that though...right?

I decide to make a list, as hard as it was to make lists, about all the things I loved about Wanda. I hope she'll be impressed when I show her how much I thought about it, she was always so proud of me when I did something smartish.

Hmm...Wanda.

Actually, it was very easy to come up with things to put on that list. Wanda's smart, kind, patient, she always knows what to say, she always knows how to fix my mistakes, and she supports me in whatever I do. Wanda is perfect. How could she think that I would ever hurt her?

Gee...my brain hurts now. I don't ever remember thinking about something this long before. I don't think I like thinking...wait...was that thinking? I shake my head.

No...I couldn't...I wouldn't do anything to hurt her...Wanda must be wrong.

But...,

Wanda was never wrong.

I blink. She was the smart one, after all, so she would know if I had hurt her. I was the dumb one...and it was me who was always making mistakes. Think Cosmo...Think..

Wanda means everything to me...but when...when was the last time I told her? I try harder to think of it and I bite my tongue in concentration...trying not to yell at the pain it causes. Jokes? I frown...I had told some jokes...and yes she had gotten mad several, well.. many times, but she never said anything else about it. After all, they were just jokes...Timmy had laughed at a few...and Wanda was way to strong to let those kind of things bother her. Right?

'I'm not as strong as you might think Cosmo'

Her words echo in my head. They must have plenty of room to echo inside there, and suddenly flashes of memories go through my head...to fast for me to actually understand...words mostly. 

Fat. Ugly...boring...nag...dowdy. Then there was Wanda's face...she was frowning, glaring, sighing, and then ...crying.

My hearts racing now, I understand why she's so upset...how could I have not noticed it before? I had hurt Wanda with my words...and I had been doing it for some time now. I was always being called names when I was younger and so it never really bothered me anymore...but Wanda...she had been the only one to ever treat me nice...and she didn't deserve to be hurt...especially by me.

My face is stinging with unshed tears.

It's all my fault.

I made Wanda think she was ugly when she was so beautiful. I made her think she was a nag when she was just being concerned. I made her think...think that I didn't love her anymore...I stopped remembering to show her that I care.

I'm a horrible husband...there's no excuse...I won't even try to make one. I only hope that Wanda will forgive me. I don't deserve it...but I'm not sure what I'll do without her.

Please...please...don't leave me Wanda.

I'm not going to cry. I can't. Timmy would hear me, maybe even Tootie, and I'm not suppose to let them hear. I realize that's the first smart thing I've come up with in a long time...and that's just for me to keep quiet.

I glance up and Timmy seems nervous...I wonder briefly, what's going on but then I look at Wanda.

She's smiling slightly at Timmy and Tootie...and I find myself trying to mimic her content expression. I love when she smiles and I tell myself to add it to the list.

I nudge myself closer towards her, something that's hard to do in my current form, and she looks over at me annoyed.

"Cosmo...cut it out." She whispers towards me, before turning her attention back up at Timmy.

It was the first thing she's said to me since we left the house and it kinda hurt my feelings, but I didn't blame her. It was all my fault any way.

I sigh and look down. Before we left I thought that I could fix things...thought that maybe Wanda was just over reacting...but I know better now.

I'm taking big breathes so not to cry...I want to be calm like Wanda is right now.

I have so much to apologize for...

'Please please don't leave me Wanda...I'm so sorry'.

* * *

Yeah, it got pretty emotional there...I hope it wasn't OOC. 

Anyhow...the next chapter will be from Timmys P.O.V again, no preview this time so you'll just have to be patient. After that the story will be written like any other story with no personal perspective since it would be to hard to continue switching out P.O.V's.

Please review...I've just decided to post chapters depending on my reviews. That's right...it's up to you. Try and hit the 20 mark and then you might hear from me again.

**REVIEW!!**


	4. The Dance

lol...hey everyone...looks like you hit that 20 mark, but don't worry ...no more posting chapters depending on reviews. You may cease the threats...lol. Loved it though...they were amusing. Just so ya know...I would have posted the next chapter anyway. Lol.

actually...I probably should have worked harder on this one but I just couldn't bare to make you guys wait...I mean...you did hit the 20 mark.

Thanks everyone for putting up with me...and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

From outside you can plainly hear the music play and the sound of people talking, but as soon as Tootie and I burst through the doors, the room falls into complete silent. We both instantly freeze as we're met by everyone's gazing eyes. Were they all staring at us? 

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating...yes that was it. I was probably just being paranoid. I look over at Tootie, who has let go of my arm and is now standing beside me, but she also looks nervous.

I turn towards the crowd and lift up an eyebrow. "Uh...Hello?"

Almost immediately, everyone looks away and begins talking to their friends. Weird? I wonder what that was about.

"Wanna dance?" Tootie happily asks me, and I jump slightly at the sound of her voice and look over.

"What?" I ask, though I'm certain I heard what she said.

"Would ..you... like... to dance?" She repeats, this time a little slower.

I instantly freeze up, my insides twisting.

"Uh..well..." I suddenly feel very stupid again. "Well...it is a dance so...dancing would be good..."

Crud...I must sound so lame, but Tootie just grins and takes my hand, leading me out onto the floor.

Thank goodness, it's a fast song; nobody seems to care how stupid you look when you dance to those. Still, I don't think Tootie could look stupid even if she tried; her dancing seems really good compared to mine. She must have practiced that too.

I find myself smiling and laughing when Tootie mimics my simple dance move of shaking my butt and moving my arms about. Who knew she had such a good sense of humor. She starts laughing too, but it's not the same high-pitched laughter I'm used to, though I guess the music is drowning out some of the annoyance. Strangely enough, I find myself making a mental note of how her nose scrunches up and her eyes brighten...she looks cute when she laughs.

I shake me head, must be the lighting in here, I tell myself.

The music stops and we both slowly stop laughing. Was I actually having fun...with Tootie?

"Wow Tootie. I didn't know you could dance so good." I tell her and she blushes slightly.

"Well I've been taking dance lesson my whole life." she comments, then she looks at me strangely. "Remember? You went to one of my recitals a couple years ago."

I blink...recital. Oh yeah! That was the time I wished for a big brother...boy did that wish turn out wrong. I wonder how I could forget something like that. Of course Tootie knew how to dance.

"Sorry ...slipped my mind." I apologize...man do I feel stupid.

The music is starting up again...Oh no...It's a slow song. I look up and find Tootie smiling at me...she's stepping closer and every part of my brain is yelling 'RETREAT...RETREAT'

"Wait!" I say, putting my hands out in front of me and taking a step back. Tootie gives me a confused look.

" I'll..uh...get us some punch," I tell her hoping to make a classy exit.

She nods after a moment and I find myself jogging over towards the punch table. Whew, that was close. I look back at Tootie and feel somewhat guilty...what was so wrong about a slow dance? Okay...I'm really confused now.

I grab two cups of punch off the table and look down at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Something wrong sport?" Wanda asks me, but I'm sure she can answer the question better than I can.

"I dunno" I say, honestly confused. "I guess I thought..."

"Hey Timmy, where ya been pal?" I hear Chester ask as he walks up toward me. "Still talking to things that aren't there I see."

He smirks and I return the look half-heartedly.

"Hey Chester what's up?" I ask, noticing he's still wearing his normal school clothes.

"Nothing much ...I'm just stuck here until my house is finished being fumigated." He tells me. "Pops says the roaches are as big as sewer rats."

Yikes. I raise an eyebrow not wanting to convey any signs of disgust for Chester's living conditions; after all, he seemed fine with it, so why shouldn't I be.

"Gees...I thought I'd never find you two." I hear AJ say as he comes up from behind Chester tugging as his white suit uncomfortably. "This party is a total bore."

Bore? That's not exactly the word that fit in my mind.

"Actually..." I try to cut in.

"Tell me about." Chester agrees leaning back onto the punch table."I say we ditch this place and go to the arcade, it's probably deserted."

My eyes widen...the arcade...deserted...just my friends, nonstop mind numbing video games, and me.

"I'm in." AJ says.

"Me too." I instantly jump at the opportunity.

They both look over at me.

"Aren't you here with someone?" AJ asks.

I blink...duh...how did I forget so quickly. I must really have a tiny attention span.

"Yeah...sort of." I reply glancing back behind me to see Tootie standing in the middle of the dance floor, her hands held neatly in front of her as she waits for my return.

Her raven black hair is shining and her dress seems to sway in the nonexistent wind...I can almost swear that there's a light shining directly on her.

"Yeah I am here with someone," I confirm.

Chester looks back as well.

"Not bad" he comments with an approving nod towards Tootie.

Girls no longer seemed to give Chester the hives, but he had the bad habit of staring for too long and right now he's eying Tootie. It bothers me, though I'm not sure why.

"Who is she?" AJ asks with a curious expression. "I thought you said Vicky was making you take Tootie to the dance."

I blink...looking between the two...they didn't know.

"Uh...actually...that is Tootie."

They both look at one another for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Man, what plastic surgeon performed her overnight miracle?" Chester asks and I find myself instantly annoyed...maybe even offended by the comment.

"I dunno...but I bet he's exhausted" AJ responds between laughs.

"Okay guys, knock it off," I say glaring at them, my hands instinctively balling into fists.

"He?" Chester asks, ignoring me, and nudging AJ's side. "Don't you mean they?"

AJ laughs even more. "I bet they could afford to retire after that job."

I grit my teeth...Tootie wasn't that bad looking before.

"I mean it guys, that's not funny." I say, heat flaring in my belly, ready to erupt.

I'm not sure why I'm so mad but I am...and that's all my 12 yr. old mind can comprehend at the moment.

"Hey, maybe I should ask her for a dance," Chester says to AJ. "Ya know, before she gets all ugly again."

That's it! I drop the two cups of punch on the ground, grab Chester's shirt and pull him forward, his feet coming off the ground slightly.

"I mean it Chester," I yell shaking him slightly to make sure I had his attention. "You say one more thing about Tootie and I'll...I'll..."  
At that moment, AJ pushes me back and I release Chester's shirt.

AJ then puts his hands out in front of him defensively. "Relax Man" he tells me looking worried and maybe even a little frightened.

I look over his shoulder and see Chester picking himself up... He looks up and instantly the shock leaves his face and he glares.

"What's your problem?" He asks ...very loudly I might add.

My problem? what kind of question was that?  
"I told you both to knock it off." I say making sure to let AJ know I was mad at him as well.

"We were only kidding" AJ says, "You make jokes about Tootie all the time."

The anger leaves my face momentarily.

"Yeah..well...that's different cause..." I'm having trouble coming up with something to say so I get angry again. "You're both just ...just..jealous!"

'Jealous?'

"Gee Timmy, didn't know you liked her so much," Chester mocks me and for some reason I feel very defensive.

"Yeah well...I Don't," I yell back stumbling on my words at first. "I just...feel sorry for her that's all. You both know I can't stand being around her."

Okay that was probably the worst come back ever...it's not even true. Why did I say that?

"Whatever man," Chester says turning to leave ."When you're done being stupid let us know."

He starts to walk away and I continue to Glare... I'm not being stupid...am I? I look at AJ who seems conflicted... he sighs and turns towards me.

"He's kind of right Timmy"

My eyes widen...AJ was suppose to be my smart friend...how could he agree with Chester.

"There's no guarantee that Tootie's going to look this good tomorrow" he tells me. "But you know your friends are always going to be there." and with that said he turns and follows Chester out.

I fold my arms over my chest still angry...friends, yeah right... but then I realize something. The music has stopped.

I look behind me and find that once again I have everyone's attention.

'Oh great'

My eyes instantly spot Tootie who must have moved closer to me during the argument...I'm not sure how much of that she heard but she doesn't look happy...in fact I think I can make out the glint of tears in her eyes.

I feel kinda sick...she must have heard what I yelled...must have thought I really did just feel sorry for her...that I really couldn't stand being around her. I know this feeling...ugh...the magic of guilt.

"T..Tootie...I..."

I see a tear begin to run down her cheek and she turns and runs away, sobbing into her hands.

"Tootie WAIT!" I yell but I can't get my feet to move. "I ...I didn't..."

The words die in my throat as the music starts up again and everyone ignores me to continue socializing. The music doesn't seem to reach my ears though...and the room feels empty despite being occupied by tons of kids.

"You okay sport?" Wanda asks and I jump slightly forgetting that I wasn't alone.

I sigh...I had just managed to get into an argument with my two best friends and break Tootie's heart all at the same time.

"I'm an Idiot," I say looking towards the exit.

"Me too" Cosmo sighs and I blink back some of my self pity and look down.

"Maybe I should just go home." I suggest to myself.

Wanda tares her eyes away from Cosmo and looks up at me.

"What about Tootie?" She asks.

"I dunno what I was thinking...this is probably for the best" I say, "I'll apologize to Chester and AJ tomorrow and things will be back to normal."

Wanda frowns and I meet her gaze.

"What else can I do?" I ask not really expecting an answer.

"You have to go after her Timmy!" Cosmo yells in slight panic and I literally jump this time.

"I do?" I ask.

"You can't let her go," He tells me and for some reason I see tears in his eyes. Cosmo never cries...at least not in such a serious way as this.

"You okay Cosmo?" I ask and I'm sure this had to be the second time today I didn't get an answer.

"Maybe we should just go." Wanda says in a defeated tone. "Tootie's probably half way home by now and you can try explaining what happened to her tomorrow."

Explain what? I'm not even sure what happened...first I got nervous...then scared...then happy...then protective over Tootie...Then mad at my friends...and to make everything doubly confusing I pretended that I wasn't defending Tootie...Then I feel bad cause I hurt Tootie's feelings. Hold it! Do I like Tootie or not?AAARRRGGGGHH.!!!!

This is crazy...and I decide then and there that I HATE growing up.

I nod down at Wanda and turn to leave the dance feeling drained...this night has been everything and yet nothing like I expected.

* * *

YAH CHAPPY! 

Things aren't going so smooth with Tiimmy and Tootie. I'll be getting back to Wanda and Cosmo in the next chapter...no P.O.V...just regular story telling.

This story will probably be long...especially if I write it out like I see it in my mind. Yep...that's gonna take some work.

Can't say for sure when the next chapter will be up...shouldn't be too long though. LATER!!


	5. Patching things up

...here it is...and dang...it's longer than my other chapters. Plus it gets all emotional. Thank goodness I can't feel or this might have made me sad .

No personal perspective in this chapter (in case you forgot)...It was hard to do after writing the first four chapters like that but I gots it done. WHOOT!

Now forget everything I just said and enjoy the latest update!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timmy practically drug his feet up to his room, throwing himself on his bed. He was tired, despite it still being early and didn't plan on staying up. Wanda poofed him into a pair of pajamas and Cosmo used his magic to pull the covers over him. Timmy let out a grateful sigh as he turned over in his bed.

"Goodnight guys." He mumbled, and Cosmo smiled slightly, comforted by the sense of normalcy that had set in.

"Goodnight Timmy." They both said at the same time.

Cosmo looked over at Wanda and tried to smile, but instantly stopped himself when she turned her head away.

Wanda didn't know what to do. She had promised Cosmo they'd talk, but she was beginning to dread the oncoming conversation.

'Divorce'...that was what Wanda had asked for, but she had been hurt and angry at the time and now that her mind was working rationally again she knew that wasn't what she wanted. It was obvious that Cosmo was upset, and though she had tried to keep her attention on Timmy, Wanda had found herself stealing glances toward Cosmo whenever she was sure he wasn't looking. She was still hurt though, she could feel the dull throb in her heart..but a divorce? She couldn't do that to Cosmo...or their godchild for that matter.

After all, Timmy was growing up and he was about to face many new challenges in his life, nothing that needed to be further complicated by Wanda or Cosmo. He had only just now started to see Tootie in a new light, something that made Wanda very happy; crushes like Trixie Tang were one thing, but she knew this was different.

Timmy didn't seem to understand what he was feeling though, and Wanda had found herself smiling up at his nervousness. It reminded her of Cosmo when they had first started dating. She tried not to think about it too much though, because it also reminded her of how different Cosmo had become...and how much she missed that side of him.

Without word or warning, Wanda raised her wand and poofed out. Cosmo was confused at first, but the reoccurring nervousness took hold of him again. He raised his wand, preparing himself for the worst and followed after her.

When he entered their bedroom Cosmo instantly froze.

Wanda was sitting in the same spot she had been in the last time he had poofed in. She wasn't crying this time though, instead she was fiddling with her hands as she stared down at the floor.

Wanda could feel the tension in the room grow with ever moment of silence that ticked by. She didn't expect Cosmo to say anything first, but she was also at a loss for words.

Cosmo swallowed hard and kept staring at Wanda, he knew she was nervous, but didn't know what to do.

"Wanda?"

The name left his lips without even thinking, and Wanda looked up slightly startled. Cosmo's mind went blank as he stared into her eyes...they were beautiful, just like the rest of her; but in them he could see himself and he was reminded again of how he had hurt her.

No. He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt Wanda. He felt scared again. What if Wanda was going to tell him she was leaving? What if this was the last time he ever saw her again?

No more Wanda.

His eyes began to sting with tears and he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Wanda blinked in surprise and confusion and Cosmo buried his face into her chest and started crying.

"Please don't go!...Don't go Wanda! Don't go!"

Wanda felt a pang of guilt when hearing Cosmo's desperate pleas and slowly she brought her arms around his shaking form, though still unable to speak, she didn't like seeing Cosmo so upset.

"I didn't mean it!...I'm sorry!" He said crying loudly into her chest-her shirt wet with his tears.

"Are you really?" Wanda asked in a small voice and Cosmo immediately pulled away.

He wiped his eyes but tears kept falling. He took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda." He told her in a smaller voice this time. "I understand...I hurt you."

"You understand?" She asked...she really hoped that he did...that maybe they could make this better.

"I..said things." He told her, looking down ashamed ."But...but they're not true...Wanda...none of it's true."

Wanda looked questioningly at her husband.

"Then why...why did you say them?"

Cosmo looked up confused. He knew what he had done, but why...Why had he said those things?

"I...I don't know." He told her, sounding slightly panicked. "I was joking but...I didn't mean it...I didn't know it hurt you."

"How could you not know?" Wanda asked, feeling slightly distant.

Some of the things Cosmo had said in the past had really hurt her and it was hard to believe that he had just been joking...that he didn't know the effect his words had had on her.

"I'm...I'm not smart...I forgot...I didn't.." he tried to grasp at something to defend himself with, but knew that he had simply not noticed or had chosen not to notice. "I don't...I don't know!"

Wanda looked down in disappointment.

"Please...please don't be sad Wanda." Cosmo said floating even closer towards her. "I'll do anything for you...I will...I love you so much!"

Wanda looked up feeling tears in her eyes. "Oh Cosmo...do you even know why anymore."

"YES!..I do...list...I made one," he fumbled on each word frantically trying to gather his thoughts. He had repeated the list over and over again in his head on their way home and now he couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth.

"Cosmo, you're not making any sense." Wanda told him, slightly concerned though she tried to hide it.

Cosmo swallowed and nodded again.

"I do know." He said. "I love you! I love you cause you're...you're everything."

'Because I'm everything' Wanda thought.

"You're smart Wanda...you make things make sense." he told her. "You're nice too...and patient with me more than anyone else...and you never ..never make me sad."

Wanda listened and tried to believe that what he was saying was true.

"You're beautiful too." He said, gazing at her meaningfully. "So beautiful Wanda."

She felt herself doubting his words. Beautiful? If she was so beautiful then why did Cosmos attention seem to stray every time another woman was around.

"What about Blonda?" Wanda asked looking the other way.

Cosmo blinked surprised and confused and Wanda could sense it.

"Do you think she's beautiful too?" Wanda asked. "And the Tooth fairy...and Brittany Brittany?"

Cosmo blinked, surprised, ...he clearly hadn't thought of everything. Did Wanda think that he loved someone else? Blonda? She was too selfish. The Tooth fairy? Too vain...and Brittany Brittany? She wasn't smart. Most importantly though was that they weren't Wanda. None of them even came close to her.

"But...I love you..not them." Cosmo slowly replied, but Wanda could find no comfort in his words, no reassurance that he really understood or that he cared.

Cosmo wanted to fix things but he knew he wasn't doing a good job. Wanda wasn't happy and so he wasn't happy. He made a mistake, a big mistake, but he wanted...needed another chance to make up for it.

"Please Wanda...I'll try harder." Cosmo practically begged her. "I never meant to hurt you...and I'll never ever do it again..I promise!"

"And how can I be sure you won't forget?" Wanda asked, not angry, just not sure if she could trust Cosmo with what was left of her heart. She hated seeing him so torn but she needed to know.

"I won't." he insisted. "I can't...Never...I hate myself for hurting you!"

Wanda's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Cosmo...don't say that."

Cosmo could see the concern in Wanda's eyes and felt torn. He loved her for giving him that look ,but he also knew he didn't deserve it. Wanda was always thinking of others, always thinking of everyone but herself. He remembered telling her a long time ago that she never had to worry anymore because he'd always be thinking of her. It had been one of those rare moments when he had been able to say exactly what he meant and she had hugged him for what seemed like ages and whispered 'thank you'.

Cosmo closed his eyes tight; somewhere along the way he had stopped thinking of Wanda first and he honestly couldn't figure out why. He loved her so much and yet he had hurt her...and still, even now when she had every right to be mad at him, she was looking at him with those eyes-the ones that told Cosmo that Wanda had never stopped thinking of him first.

"I'm so, so sorry." He replied in a hushed tone.

Cosmo looked down at his shaking hands and then closed his eyes. "it's true...I'm a horrible husband." he sobbed, his body shaking. "I don't deserve you...you're better off...you should...you should leave me!"

It hurt him to say those words, but somehow it felt like the right thing to do. He wanted Wanda to stay because he loved her, but if being with him made Wanda unhappy then he'd rather be alone. It was time he started thinking of her first again.

"You...want me to leave?" Wanda asked slightly taken back.

Did Cosmo really not want her around.

"No...no." Cosmo replied shaking his head furiously. "I don't want you to stay for me...not for me Wanda."

Cosmo looked up trying desperately to calm himself.

"I want you to be happy even...even if its not here." Cosmo said. "Please don't stay just for me...you deserve better."

Wanda looked at him for a moment and finally understood, her eye ssoftening.

"Oh Cosmo." she gentle replied resting her hand on his shaking shoulder. "I'm not going to leave you."

Cosmo looked at her with blurry eyes. Did she say…?

"Huh..?"

"I could never leave you." Wanda replied, smiling slightly at the truth in her words. "Even if I wanted to."

"Do you...do you want to?" Cosmo asked worriedly.

She shook her head and lowered her hand, tears still brimming in her pink eyes. "No Cosmo...I don't."

It was the truth. She didn't want to leave him. In fact, she wanted him back; she wanted her Cosmo back, the one that made her happy, the one that loved her.

"Wanda." Cosmo said in a very sad tone. "I want you to be happy again...please tell me what to do...I need you to tell me how to make things right...I need you."

Wanda could feel tears running down her face. He needed her, but she needed him too.

"Please Cosmo just be yourself again." Wanda told him. "Be the person I married...don't ever change."

Cosmo nodded and then floated even closer to her.

"Do you..forgive me? Can you?"

Wanda found herself torn...could she forgive him? Could her heart ever feel whole again? She wanted to say yes...she wished with all her heart that she could reply so confidently but she couldn't.

"It's just going to take some time," She answered cautiously.

Cosmo nodded some his eyes searching hers.

"Do you...hate me?" He asked timidly.

Wanda smiled some.

"I could never hate you, Cosmo."

"You should." Cosmo replied looking downhearted. "I..I hurt you."

"But you won't again...will you?"

"Never...never ever" Cosmo replied shaking his head.

"Then I can forgive you,..in time." Wanda replied, making sure Cosmo knew this wasn't something that could instantly be repaired.

Cosmo sniffled, wiped his nose on his sleeve, and then smiled weakly. "I like your swirly pink hair too." He said and Wanda found herself smiling some at the innocent remark.

"Wanda..." Cosmo whispered sounding serious again. "I do love you...I wish I was smarter so I could tell you how much."

Wanda frowned slightly.

"You never needed to be smart...to let me know you cared." she told him.

Cosmo gave a slow nod...he would make sure that she knew from now on. Carefully, and much to Wanda's surprise, he placed one of his hands around her waist, the action seemed timid but his hold was confident as he looked into her eyes.

Cosmo pulled her close, the distance between them instantly gone and Wanda could see the concern and love radiating from his bright green eyes. They stared at each other for awhile, before Cosmo pressed his lips against hers and brought her into a kiss.

Wanda could feel her body jolt and, though it didn't seem possible, Cosmo pulled them even closer together. The kiss was strong...not like anything Wanda could remember from Cosmo and her insides flared as she felt overwhelmed with...with his feelings...

They broke apart and gasped. Wanda's face showed her surprise and exhaustion, while Cosmo's held a note of sadness and apology.

"Sorry." Cosmo said breathlessly. "I...I tried."

Wanda looked at Cosmo in bewilderment as she tried to catch her breath.

"I didn't even get close..." Cosmo continued. "I love you so much more than that."

"More...more than that?" Wanda asked stunned. She had never felt something so strong before.

"Much more." Cosmo replied looking down. "I'm so so sorry."

Suddenly Cosmo felt Wanda's arms around him, her soft pink hair brushing against his face as she hugged him. Cosmo then pulled his arms around her too and they stayed like that for several long minutes.

"I love you." Cosmo finally spoke but the sadness in his voice was replaced by confidence and his hold tightened.

"I love you too." Wanda answered in a whisper and Cosmo pulled away to look at her and smile.

Wanda tensed slightly...not knowing what to do next...feeling that they had said everything they had needed to for the time being. There was an awkwardness in just ending a conversation as important as this though and Wanda had no idea how to go about doing it.

"Is it bedtime, Wanda?" Cosmo asked rubbing his burning eyes and Wanda relaxed at his casual tone. Leave it to Cosmo to break the tension...to make everything feel so normal. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

"I think so pudd'n" Wanda replied though she used the pet name cautiously.

Cosmo smiled sleepily.

"I like pudding." He said, his eyes starting to close and his wings beginning to droop.

Wanda was sure he was about to fall over but instead he grabbed her hand and gentle pulled her towards the bed they used to share, the one that she became so used to sleeping alone in.

Cosmo allowed Wanda to get in first and then seeming slightly aware of what he was doing he cautiously crawled in next to her and lightly kissed her cheek.

He laid down.

"G'night Lamb chop," he whispered wrapping his arm around her.

"Olive ya" he mumbled, instantly falling asleep.

Wanda stared at him for a second wondering if it was really that simply...if things could really go back to normal again. Slowly and with slight uncertainty she allowed a smile to grace her lips as she watched Cosmo sleep. It made her feel safe to have him beside her, to feel him hold her, and a slight warmth rose in her chest. Lamp chop...she had almost forgotten how much she liked being called that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoot! Told you it was emotional. Can't say for sure if the problem is totally solved yet...I mean...this requires a little more than just kiss and makeup...right? LOL...okay I'm still debating. I could go for the quicker version...patching things up with Timmy and Tootie and just ending it...or...I could go for the longer version of twists and turns and...a few more surprises. Don't pressure me too much though or I'll explode!

Thanks for reviewing everyone! lol...I feel honored, Ghost Reader .


	6. A New Day

SORRY!! ...I had some ...er...stuff to catch up on and my computer froze and then..uh...burst into flames. Yeah...that's what happened...and it took me forever to get it fixed because my computer repair man...um...only has one hand. Yep...

Okay fine...I got a little distracted and wasn't sure how I wanted to finish this chapter up. Geesh. Sorry for the wait though...really.

Here ya go!

* * *

Timmy woke up the next morning with a slight gasp, sitting straight up in his bed his eyes immediately found the clock on his night stand. It was still another 45 minutes til he had to go to school, and he was surprised that he had woken up without the sound of the alarm blasting in his ear. 

He threw the covers off him and examined his pajamas with slight confusion before remembering what had happened the night before. The dance...Tootie...Wanda poofing him into the pajamas.

He heaved a sigh as he got out of bed, normally he would have just went back to sleep but he felt too awake to do so now. He grabbed a red shirt from the closet with the number 12 printed on the front and a pair of jeans and quickly changed. He hopped on one foot as he struggled to put on his shoes and eventually fell to the floor with a loud thump, unknowingly awakening his Godparents who had been sleeping peacefully together. Both of them poofed in.

Cosmo yawned and ran a hand through his messy green hair as he watched Timmy pull himself up from the ground.

His eyes widened in excitement "Oooww are we playing a game?" He asked

"No" Timmy mumbled sitting on his bed now to put on his other shoe "I was just getting ready for school"

Wanda, who looked fully awake, glanced at his clock "Up kinda early don't you think, Sport"

"I didn't sleep very well" He answered shortly

"I did" Cosmo happily announced "I had the best sleep ever!"

Wanda smiled over at him while Timmy gave him a slightly annoyed stare.

"Well good for you Cosmo but that doesn't help me any, does it?" Timmy asked grumpily

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Wanda said in a cautious tone.

"There's a wrong side?" Cosmo asked curiously.

Timmy sighed.

"Sorry guys" he replied in a tired kind of voice "I'm just upset"

"Going to talk to Tootie today?" Wanda asked knowingly.

Timmy looked up "No way, not after last night" he told her "I mean, you were there...you saw"

"I did?" Cosmo asked looking thoughtful "I don't remember"

"Which reminds me" Timmy said turning his attention over towards his godfather "What was up with you last night, Cosmo"

Cosmo blinked then looked down ashamed and Wanda floated in front of him to face Timmy herself.

"Cosmo just wasn't feeling very well" She told him "But everything's fine so don't you worry"

"Oh...okay" Timmy said not dwelling on the subject

"I think it would be a good idea if you talked to Tootie" Wanda encouraged.

Timmy looked as if he was about to consider it but then shook his head.

"Nah...you know Tootie, she's probably already forgotten about it" Timmy said hopping off his bed and putting on his hat "I mean I've said things like that before, why should it bother her now"

Wanda felt a twinge of annoyance at Timmy's lack of concern for Tootie's feelings but before she could say anything Cosmo intervened.

"Words can hurt people too" He said glancing cautiously at Wanda from the corner of his eyes "Especially from people they care about"

Timmy looked up, slightly surprised by his serious tone.

"Yeah..well..." He blinked and then looked annoyed again "Okay fine..."

Wanda smiled at the two and then with slight uncertainty she grabbed Cosmos hand. He looked over at her, surprised, and then a warm smile spread across his face.

"Wait..I have an idea" Timmy said drawing Cosmos and Wanda attention.

"I had one of those things once" Cosmo said "They're itchy". Wanda smiled slightly at the comment and looked at Timmy.

"What is it?" she asked

Timmy looked up "I wish that I could see what Tootie's doing" he said

"You're being vague again" Cosmo replied

"Fine...I wish I had a 'magic mirror' so that I could see what Tootie's doing" Timmy corrected

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, both finding the wish to be harmless, and together they raised their wands and poofed up a hand help mirror.

"Perfect!" Timmy exclaimed looking at his reflection, he blinked confused "Uh guys? This looks like a regular mirror"

"Just tell it who you want to see, Sport, and it'll show you" Wanda instructed

Timmy turned to his reflection "I want to see Tootie" he said and the mirrors surface rippled like water and slowly the image of Tootie came into view.

Her head was resting on her pillow, she was still wearing her dress, and she hadn't even bothered to pull the covers over herself. Timmy felt himself frowning, if not for Cosmo and Wanda he would have fallen asleep last night the exact same way.

Suddenly the peace and tranquility of the scene ended as water was poured down on Tootie's head. She let out a startled scream and sat up, wrapping her arms around her wet form and shivering.

"It's about time you woke up" Vicky sneered as she stepped into view.

Tootie looked over at the clock.

"But I s.still have 20 m..minutes" She stuttered.

"Not by my watch" Vicky told her "You forgot to do the dishes last night"

"But you were suppose to do them" Tootie said stopping herself from shivering.

"Me? Do chores?" Vicky asked stifling an evil laugh "Good one geek face, NOW GET UP"

Tootie got out of bed and rung some of the water from her hair, Vicky looked at her suspiciously.

"What? Think you're some kind of princess now?" Vicky asked and Tootie looked up confused.

"Where'd ya get the dress, loser" She asked

Tootie looked down at her gown and then frowned up at Vicky with defiance "I bought it with my own money" She snapped

Vicky glared "Own money huh?" she said "I bet I could sale that on the Internet for a few bucks"

"Fine" Tootie said turning her back on Vicky "I don't want it anyway"

She marched over towards her closet and her eyes widened when she opened the door to find it empty.

"Looking for something?" Vicky asked

Tootie turned around, annoyed "Where are my clothes?" She asked

"You mean the new ones that you..., what was that word again,...bought" she asked and Tootie nodded.

"Sorry twerpette, they were just to nice for you to wear" Vicky said "I had to get rid of them"

Tootie looked crestfallen "But...what will I wear?"

Vicky frowned in annoyance and tossed Tootie her usual outfit, only this one looked wrinkled and dirty.

"Found it in the trash" Vicky grinned "Or should I say Doidle did"

Tootie lifted it up and noticed the rips and tare.

"I can't wear this" She said looking up at Vicky.

"Fine, go to school without clothes" Vicky said "I'm sure that's bound to make you popular. NOT!"

Tootie looked down and tears brimmed her eyes.

"OH and don't forget to wear these" Vicky said tossing Tootie her glasses which were slightly cracked "It's bad enough you got your braces off"

Tootie sighed and rubbed her eyes as she picked them up off the floor.

"I'll see ya down stairs, dork" Vicky said with an evil grin "I'm taking you to school today"

Tootie looked up, surprised.

"Why?" she asked "Where's mom and dad?"

"I made them leave for work early today" Vicky replied "They didn't argue"

Tootie glanced at the clock "I could still catch the bus though"

Vicky frowned "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were actually trying to avoid me"

Tootie looked back up, slightly more self conscious now "No no...it's not that...I just didn't want to bother you with anything that's all"

Vicky smiled slightly at Tootie's renewed fear and turned to leave.

"Oh and Sis" Vicky said with an eerily happy voice.

Tootie looked back up "Yes?'

"Just a reminder" Vicky said glaring back at her "I'm still in charge here, so don't get any ideas about trying to fit in"

And with that said, Vicky smiled and left the room, Tootie sighed as she examined her outfit.

The image wavered and soon Timmy found himself staring at his reflection, frowning and sad.

"Gee...who knew Tootie had it so bad" Timmy said out loud to himself

"You always knew she was Vicky's sister" Wanda said with a slight frown "She's bound to have it tough"

"I guess so, but that was just...awful" Timmy said "I couldn't imagine having to deal with Vicky everyday like that"

"Yeah" Cosmo commented "You'd think with a life like that she'd be the one with fairy godparents"

"Yeah...you're right" Timmy said looking up at the two "How come Tootie doesn't have any fairies? Shes got to be more miserable than me"

"Well sweetie" Wanda replied "Not every kid can get fairies"

"Well, why not Tootie?" Timmy asked

"Cause Vicky would scare them away" Cosmo cheerfully replied

"Well...that's almost right" Wanda said with a small smile as she turned back to Timmy "It would be too great of a risk to give a fairy to someone who could potential cause them harm or expose them"

"You think Tootie would spill the beans?" Timmy asked

"Well it wasn't so easy to keep her quiet on her birthday a couple years ago" Wanda replied

"I guess you're right" Timmy nodded some.

"And it was kind of dangerous being at her house the time before that" Wanda remembered

"I thought Mr.Hammer was very polite" Cosmo commented suddenly smiling over at Wanda "And we got to play the best game ever"

Wanda blushed slightly remembering Tootie's pretend game when she had made them kiss.

"Well...there has to be something I can do" Timmy said out loud and Cosmo turned to him and smiled.

"MAKE A WISH. MAKE A WISH" he exclaimed

Timmy gave a resounding nod and then looked down at the mirror in thought. His previous attempts at making Vicky nice had never really worked out but maybe if he rephrased things...

"I wish Vicky was the nicest **sister** in the world" He announced looking up.

Wanda raised her wand and granted the wish, the alarm next to Timmy's bed went off.

"Well...time for school" Timmy said grabbing his backpack and putting the mirror inside

"Looks like I'll have to wait til I get there to see how things worked out" he said turning towards his fairies "Lets go guys"

Cosmo and Wanda then poofed into two pink and green keychains on Timmy's backpack.

Timmy smiled feeling good about what he had done, this was sure to put Tootie in a good mood for school today.

'I must be the nicest guy on the planet' he thought to himself.

Little did Timmy know that someone far away watched him as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. This 'persons' face was shrouded in darkness and only his two dark blue eyes could be seen peering at the screen.

"Sir..." Came a voice from behind him, reluctant and unsure "Sorry to disturb you but ...doesn't this pose a problem to your plan?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed "And what of the plan could you possible know?" he asked his voice deep and calm.

"Well sir...it's just that the fairies seem to have...reunited" The other replied floating forward slightly to reveal himself as a small back haired fairy with dark sunglasses and a suit "We've been working for the last couple of years to.."

"**We've** been working?" The voice challenged

"I mean you've been working sir" He quickly corrected himself as he nervously clutched the clipboard in his hands.

"Tell me" The voice asked calmly "What's the best way to destroy ones enemies?"

The fairy began to sweat "Well sir..I would say that when they least expect it" he replied putting the clipboard out in front of him he frightfully added "But I could be wrong"

Dark eyes peered back at the fairy in amusement "Yes...you could be wrong" he replied his eyes traveling to the screen as Timmy boarded the bus.

The fairy slowly lowered the board and let out a sigh but then he felt himself being tossed across the room and into the wall without his leader even turning to face him.

"The best way to destroy ones enemies is from the inside" Came his harsh answer "Perhaps its taken this long because of incompetent staff members such as yourself"

"No sir..I mean yes sir..I mean..." The fairy trembled "You're right...I apologize"

Dark blue eyes turned towards him "Did you come here to question my intelligence or have you something useful to say"

The fairy nodded "Your g.guest sir...he's arrived"

This brought an evil grin to his face "Very good...send him in"

The fairy nodded and darted out of the room, moments later another figure floated in.

"Love what you've done with the place" The figure replied in high pitched tone "Fabulous, though it could use some tidying up, maybe a few drapes, and would it kill you to get some light in here.."

"I did not bring you here to give me decorating tips" he told him

The figure went quiet, his light crystal blue eyes showing no sign of fear but of slight annoyance.

"I can wait no longer, the time has come to end them" The figure said "Now while her heart is at it's most vulnerable"

"So it's business as usual, is it?" The fairy asked smugly "Don't you ever just ask me over for dinner?"

"Enough with your foolishness" He yelled

"Ah yes...I am but a fool for love" the fairy replied with an exaggerated sigh before frowning "What makes you think I'll help you"

The dark eyed figure smirked "You always do" he replied

Bright blue eyes narrowed, teeth clenched "We had a deal" he replied his voice taking on a more serious tone "I did everything you asked of me..now give me back the."

"I asked you to destroy their marriage" He snapped cutting the fairy off "And so far that hasn't been done"

"And I told you that love can not be destroyed" The fairy countered "I won't take this any farther"

The bright eyed fairy felt himself being lifted up by an unseen hand and jerked forward.

"This is no time for you to start feeling guilty" Whispered the harsh voice "You will do what I ask or you'll see first hand what a world without love is like"

This time fear shined in the fairy's wide blue eyes "Love always finds away" he replied though the uncertainty in his voice was obvious.

He felt himself be thrown roughly to the ground "Then it's up to you to find away around that way" The figure said "After all, this is your area of expertise.."

The fairy rubbed his throat and squinted against the light that somehow made its way into the room.

"...Cupid"

The fairy lowered his head in reluctant defeat, his pink hair drooping slightly "And what about the boy?" he asked

"Keep him busy" The figure replied "As long as he's distracted then he poses no threat to my plan"

Cupid raised an eyebrow as he looked up "And this plan would be?"

"SILENCE!" The voice bellowed "This is nothing that concerns you"

"Touchy" Cupid replied

The figure growled...Cupid could be too defiant for his own good sometimes.

"GO!"

Cupid jumped and with the sound of a 'poof' he found himself back in his home.

"Why is it that I'm always left with the dirty work" He asked in annoyance then slowly he sighed and looked down "I've got a bad feeling about this"

* * *

Well?...How's that for a twist? Questions anyone?...HAHAHAHA!!! 

Hope you enjoyed the little sneak peek into Tooties life and the wish Timmy made about vicky...I'm not sure but I should bring more attention back to the 'mirror' in later chapters...(note: the Mirror is designed for privacy...so don't think he's going to get a peek a Tootie when she's not decent)

Oh yes I have plans...and hopefully I'll keep the identity of the blue eyed 'figure' a secret for a bit longer.

Question though? What color eyes does Tootie have? Does anyone know for sure?

Read and Review and I'll try and get another chapter posted soon.


	7. Only Half Right

Hello those of you who are still reading...and thank you. After my last chapter I felt like I may have let some of you down. I apologize...but I am writing what I want and that makes me happy. So there!

This chapter makes me sick...except the ending which I am quiet fond of (for reasons even I don't know)...I will make this story go somewhere if it kills me. (which it may)

Enjoy!

* * *

Timmy's good mood had dampened some during the bus ride to school. Chester and AJ had made sure that there was no additional space for him at their seat and when the bus stopped they both darted off with every intention of avoiding him. Timmy wasn't about to let this stop him though.

Chester and AJ rushed towards the doors only to open them and find Timmy standing there smiling.

"Hi guys" He said cheerfully.

"Timmy?" AJ asked glancing behind him at the bus "But I thought you were behind us"

"Yeah...how'd you get in there?" Chester asked in bewilderment

"Uh...took the back entrance" Timmy quickly replied glancing briefly at Cosmo and Wanda "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you guys"

"Talk to us or yell at us?" AJ asked, him and Chester frowning.

Timmy sighed "About last night" he said looking down some "I just ...got carried away, ya know"

AJ and Chester exchanged uncertain glances.

"Come on guys you know I'm sorry" He said looking back up "I didn't mean to snap at you ...you're my best friends"

"Yeah well..." AJ said, almost reluctantly exchanging glaces with Chester, he sighed "We're sorry too"

Timmy blinked in surprise.

"You are?"

"We got a little carried away" Aj admitted "With the whole Tootie thing"

"If you had told us you liked her, we wouldn't have said nothing about her" Chester replied.

"Anything" AJ corrected "We wouldn't have said anything about her"

Chester looked over "That's what I said"

"No" AJ replied striking that 'I'm smarter than you' pose "You said 'we wouldn't have said nothing about her' and that's the use of a double negative which would mean that we would have said something about her"

"Huh?" Chester said looking at AJ like he was nuts "That doesn't make any sense at all"

Cosmo also seemed confused "Is it opposite day?" he asked Wanda who shook her head.

AJ sighed "This is why I've been proof reading all your homework for the last two years"

"Oh yeah" Chester replied "Thanks"

It was a pretty normal exchange among the two friends but Timmy's mind was still reeling around Chester's previous statement...

"What a minute guys" Timmy said getting their attention "I never said I liked Tootie"

"Well...it is pretty obvious" Aj said looking at him "With the way you were acting"

"I just didn't want you to say anything bad about her" Timmy defended himself "She's not so bad once you get to know her some...as a friend that is"

Chester and AJ raised an eyebrow and glanced at one another from the corner of their eyes.

"Whatever you say man" Chester replied

"Yeah...it's none of our business" AJ commented

Timmy gave them a suspicious look "Okay then...good" he said stepping out of the school and onto the concrete. There was still at least 10 more minutes til the bell rang.

"So...we're cool then right?" Timmy asked

Chester and AJ gave him the thumbs up and he smiled.

"Don't look now Timmy.." Chester said smiling mischievous "But your new 'friend' just pulled up"

Timmy turned around so fast he could hear his back pop "Where?"

Chester and AJ laughed slightly but Timmy took no notice as soon as he spotted Tootie getting out of Vicky's car.

"Have a wonderful day at school Sis" Vicky happily said "And don't forget to spend that extra money I gave you"

Timmy blinked ...'Wow...that wish worked good' he thought, utterly surprised by Vicky willingly giving her money to someone. His thoughts shifted as he got a better look at Tootie.

Instead of her smiling like he had expected to see, Tootie was watching the car drive away with slight apprehension, still, he was glad that she wasn't wearing the outfit Vicky had gotten out for her that morning. Instead, she was wearing a purple skirt that stopped just above the knees, a cute sleeveless black shirt with a purple crown in the middle, and a pair of fancy black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and though he still thought it looked better down, this was an improvement from pigtails, and she was still wearing her contacts which allowed everyone to see how beautiful her eyes were.

Timmy smiled as he watched her walk forward, her head was down in an almost insecure fashion, but then again she was getting a lot more stares than she normally did. Chester an AJ exchanged looks, shrugged, then walked away; Timmy didn't even notice.

Tootie was approaching...she was just 6 feet away...5 feet...4...3...2...Timmy smiled raised a hand up to greet her but she walked right past him. He blinked but figured she hadn't saw him.

"Hey Tootie" He replied and she instantly stopped in front of the door and turned around.

Her eyes were wide, surprised to hear his voice call her name but almost instantly she willed her heart to stop beating so fast and frowned.

"Hello Timmy" Tootie replied in a very professional tone before turning back around to walk into the school.

Timmy blinked in utter confusion.

"Uh...Tootie wait!" Timmy said running some to catch up with her.

Tootie looked over at him with a slightly annoyed look.

"Aren't you afraid someone will see you talking to me?" She asked

Timmy was slightly taken back but then smiled "Nah..." he said "I don't think anyone even recognizes you"

He realized, even before Tootie's offended look, that he had said the wrong thing.

She turned her head away, her ponytail almost smacking him in the face.

"Oh come on Tootie...I didn't mean it like that" Timmy said quickening his pace to keep up with her "I just mean that you look different...pretty actually"

Tootie looked over, not wanting to give into Timmy's innocent blue eyes.

"I...I need to go" Tootie said and she took a sharp turn right into the girls bathroom.

"Gee...what did I do?" Timmy asked not understanding Tootie's behavior towards him.

"Well sweety you could have started off by apologizing" Wanda suggested

"For what?" Timmy asked sounding annoyed

"Oh I don't know" Cosmo replied "For humiliating her in front of the entire student body last night"

"And how would you know?" Timmy asked "I mean...if it weren't for me she'd be dressed in garbage today"

"True, but she doesn't know that Timmy" Wanda reminded him "As far as she's concerned Vicky's behavior has nothing to do with you"

"Oh..." Timmy replied "I guess you're right"

"Of course she is" Cosmo said "Wanda's always right"

Wanda blushed.

Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Great" Timmy said with a sigh "Now I'm late for class"

"I'm sure your teacher will understand" Wanda replied

"Since when?" Timmy asked "She's had it out for me since the first day"

"Well...you did call her ugly" Cosmo replied

"Cosmo...that was you" Timmy said with a somewhat annoyed look on his face as he began walking towards his class.

"Well could you blame me?" Cosmo asked "She's hideous"

Timmy smiled some despite himself "Yeah she is pretty ugly"

"Don't you mean ugly ugly" Cosmo asked and Timmy laughed some.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Now be nice you two" She told them "You know you shouldn't make fun of someone because of how they look"

"Aw you're just say'n that cause your gorgeous" Cosmo replied in a casual tone and Wanda felt flatter but then confused. She had almost forgotten what a compliment had sounded like and now they seemed to be coming at her from all directions, and with such casualty that she was starting to question whether or not they held any truth in them. She shook the thought away though remembering that not to long ago Cosmo had been very good at complimenting her in just that very way, still it seemed strange that he could return to his old self so easily.

_'I should be grateful' _she told herself with a small smile _'This is the Cosmo I married'_

Elsewhere, deep inside the confounds of Cupids home, the pink haired fairy looked down into a small fountain-sized pool of water displaying the image of Timmy as he hurried off to class. The picture seemed to narrow in on Cosmo and Wanda and Cupids expression set into a determined frown as his hands gripped the edges of the stone fountain. He knew that this was how things should be, how they were supposed to be, but he also knew that this was for the time being...only temporary.

'Give her heart some time to heal then break it' those words echoed in his head. Words spoken by a being that could not possible begin to understand the concept of love, yet for some strange reason felt the need to destroy the love between these two. He couldn't figure out why, and the only answer he had ever got when asking was that the matter was 'personal' and could not be of any importance to him.

This, of course, was of great importance to him because everything Cupid was meant to protect was at stake. This act was against everything he believed in, yet it was those very beliefs that seemed to force him into the job. Cupid was a very cautious individual, and under normal circumstances he would never trust someone who used such underhanded tactics to get what he wanted, but his back was up against a wall. He was running out of time, and the quicker he did his job then the sooner things could get back to normal...that is...if the promise he was made remained kept.

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to push aside the growing feeling of anxiety at the pit of his stomach. It was rare that he ever got this feeling, and he knew that somehow he was digging himself deeper into a hole that he had hoped to escape.

He looked back down into the water and felt like some kind of animal waiting patiently for its prey to let their guard down before striking. He shuddered...this was not at all the role he was meant to play. Only one thing was for sure.

The longer he waited, the worst this would be.

Which is exactly why he was suppose to wait

* * *

Oooowww the plot thickens

Okay...not really...I'm still leaving you in the dark. (smirks)...gotta keep the readers coming back for more somehow. Muahahaha.

so I'm guessing that no one is entirely sure of Tootie's eye color, huh? If not I'm just going to go with either a purple like color or blue...or bluish purple?

Eh. Writers block. I have some cool ideas for this, I'm just figuring out how to get their with them. Be patient with me...and please review.


	8. TXT?

_Well...here's another chapter...(shrugs)..._

_Is anyone still reading?_

* * *

"Late again Mr.Turner" His teacher scolded him as he walked in. She pushed her glasses up her crooked nose and moved her tongue over her yellow teeth. Timmy cringed slightly when she hit her ruler on the desk.

"Sorry Ms.Withers" he apologized "I sorta...lost track of time"

"Oh" Ms.Withers raised a brown bushy eyebrow and crossed her thin arms over her chest "Is that so?"

Timmy forced a small smile on his face and nodded.

"Well...Thanks to you Timothy, the entire class will now get extra homework" She reported and the class groaned, except for Aj who didn't mind at all. Timmy noticed a few students glaring at him and shaking their fists in a threatening manner.

"Also, you will stay after class for the rest of this week"

Timmy blinked "But it's Friday, isn't it?"

Ms.Withers glared and a hair from her tightly kept bun popped out of place.

"Well then, if you feel the need to extend your punishment" She said "Lets make it the rest of next week too"

Timmy groaned...he really needed to learn to keep quite.

"Now take your seat"

Timmy grumpily took his spot in the front row nearest to the door. He hated having a sit so close to the front and almost never got a chance to talk to Cosmo or Wanda since Ms.Withers kept an exceptionally good eye on him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, somewhat surprised when his thoughts lingered back to Tootie.

Tootie. Wait...Tootie was in his class the year, wasn't she? Of course she was, he had been enduring her stares with disinterest for months.

He sat up and looked towards the door, surely Tootie had heard the bell ring and would be coming in soon. It seemed really strange to be waiting for her to come in when he usually hoped she didn't show up at all.

"And now class if you'll turn your attention to..."

The door opens and everyone looks over, the room is filled with whispers.

"Well..." The teacher said seeming surprised "Who have we here"

Tootie took a step inside, purposely avoiding looking in Timmy's direction, and addresses the teacher formally.

"Sorry I'm late Ms.Withers I..."

"No no...that's quite alright my dear" She said politely "You must be a new student"

Tootie blinked "Well I.."

"Got lost on your way down, it's perfectly understandable" Ms.Withers replied, if Timmy didn't know any better he'd actually think she was nice.

Tootie blinked "Actually..I've been in your class all year"

This surprised the teacher who seemed to be looking over Tootie more carefully now.

"Yes well..." She squinted her eyes some "What is your name again?"

Tootie still looked confused, she may not have been popular but she always made a good impression on teachers. She was smart, sincere, quiet, and always willing to help. When Timmy thought about he realized that while those characteristics made her the class nerd, they also made her...well...likable. She always helped others when they asked for it and she seemed patient with them as well...she was a bit on the shy side when it came to anyone other than himself but she was nice.

"My name's Tootie" She replied and the class broke out into more whispers...mostly in disbelief.

"Oh...of course..." The teacher replied still in shock "You've done something different with your hair, I see"

Timmy rolled his eyes...yeah...that must be it...her hair. Tootie blushed and looked down when one of the kids in the back row whistled at her.

"Well then take your seat Tootie and try not to be late again"

Timmy gaped...how come he got punished and not Tootie...that wasn't fair. Tootie nodded and walked towards the front desk on the other side of the room, opposite of Timmy.

"Maybe you should do something with your hair next time" Cosmo whispered, him and Wanda now in the form of two pencils on Timmy's desk. Timmy frowned down at him.

"Now to hand out your test result" Ms. Withers said walking around the class

"Tootie excellent work...Chester you've improved...Aj outstanding as always...Elmer not bad...Timmy"

Timmy tensed as she laid down the paper on his desk...the letter 'F' printed boldly across the front.

"This is your third 'F' in a row young man" She scolded him "Perhaps you'd do better if you showed up on time like the rest of the class...or at the least you could try studying"

"But I did" Timmy exclaimed turning to look up at her "I studied all night for this"

"Well the proof is in the pudding" Ms.Withers stated and Timmy could hear Cosmo lick his lips 'mmmm pudding'

Timmy frowned in defeat but then he noticed that Tootie was looking over at him. Her face no longer held it's stern detachment but instead she looked sympathetic and almost nervous as she held her notebook to her. Timmy suddenly felt a new hope rise in him and smiled some...maybe Tootie didn't hate him after all.

"Perhaps a another week after school will wipe that smile from your face Mr.Turner" The teacher said

Timmy snapped out of his slight daze and looked up at her.

"No it's just that...well...I'm having some trouble concentrating" He replied, which was basically the truth.

Ms.Withers sighed in annoyance "Well...perhaps a tutor would be more effective"

Timmy smiled, he could get Aj to help him and then he wouldn't have to suffer any additional punishment. "Yeah a tutor"

"Hmmm..." She studied him for a moment and grinned "Tootie, you will stay after class with Mr.turner and help him catch up on his work"

Timmy hadn't been expecting that and he was sure that Ms.Withers was trying to punish him, after all, you would have to be blind not to notice Tootie's infacuation with him and his dislike towards her. This would have been an excellent form of punishment at one time, however Ms.Withers hadn't taken into account the 'new' Tootie.

"Ms. Withers?" Tootie asked holding up her hand as she talked "I don't think..."

"That after class will be enough..I Understand" Ms.Withers replied "That's why I suggest that you go to each others houses afterward for additional study time"

Tootie's eyes widened "Well...I.."

"You don't mind do you dear?" Ms.Withers asked in a sweet voice.

Tootie sighed "No Ms. Withers"

"Good then...it's settled" She replied

Timmy looked over at Tootie and smiled but Tootie looked down at her desk and fought off the blush that threatened to tint her cheeks.

"Now class..."

Timmy continued to stare at Tootie as she got out her book and went through her backpack for a spare pencil. He frowned when the boy behind her tapped Tootie's shoulder and whispered something to her. Tootie blushed but instinctively turned away from him and pretended to be busy writing in her notebook.

Before he realized it the bell for lunch had rang, and he hadn't heard a word of what the teacher had been saying. Wanda poofed into a lunch box and Cosmo a picture of a rocket on the front, Timmy grabbed it and lingered near the door to wait for Tootie as the other students left. Tootie always seemed to take longer than the other kids, unless he was involved in some way, but other than that her slow pace seemed almost intentional.

"Hey Tootie" Timmy said walking along side her as she exited the room "I was thinking that we could meet at my house after school today"

-------------------------------------------

Cupid looked down at Timmy and Tootie and smiled some as he reached atop one of the shelves in the room. He pulled out a small baseball sized pink ball with the word _'Embarrassment'_ on it and tossed it into the fountain. The ball vanished before making contact with the water, and sparkled some over Timmy's reflection.

-------------------------------------------

Tootie looked over at Timmy with surprise.

"Ya know, for our study date" he said, Something inside him jumped at the thought and his cheeks flushed slightly "I mean...not a Date date, just me and you at my house studying and stuff"

Tootie raised an eyebrow slightly.

"And by stuff I mean more studying" Timmy said getting more nervous by the second "Yep, lots of studying. Just you and me studying stuff...I mean..darn it"

Timmy took a moment to breath then tried again "I don't mean like the dating kind of stuff but the tutor and tutoree kind of stuff...I'm not going to just stare at you the whole time...I mean..." he sighed in frustration

"I'm going to stop talking now" he mumbled in a defeated tone.

Tootie smiled some despite herself, she couldn't believe how worked up Timmy was getting and she found it flattering in a way. Also the word 'Tutoree' was enough to almost make her laugh.

"Um...yeah your house" Tootie said with a nod and a slight blush "Sounds good"

Timmy sighed in relief "Good"

Tootie giggled and Timmy smiled as he walked beside her. She was talking to him and she was blushing...this was good. Definitely a step up.

--------------------------

Cupid smiled. He was glad his job didn't have to be completely against his code, or rather, Da Rules. After all, he was only suppose to distract Timmy, and love in itself was distracting enough. He wasn't entirely sure how the boy fit into the fairy's plan but maybe there was more to it than Cupid could see.

He frowned slightly when he noticed someone approaching the two kids from behind.

"Well this should be interesting" he said.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tootie!"

They both turned around to see one of the kids in their class, he had blond hair and green eyes, he wore a pair of jeans and a red and white jersey with the #1 on the front. He was slightly taller than Timmy and definitely more popular, being the captain of the basketball team at school.

"Um...hi Todd" Tootie replied politely but confused. Todd almost never talked to her unless he absolutely had to. "Something wrong?" she asked

"No, nothing wrong. I Just thought I'd thank you for helping me with my homework last week" the boy said with a smile.

Tootie blinked then smiled some herself "You're welcome"

Timmy stared between the two with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

"Uh..yeah" The boy nodded "Well...I'd like to make it up to you, if I could"

Timmy frowned, he could tell what Todd was doing and it made him feel...well...strange. He didn't like it.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Tootie told him with a kind smile "You did most of it yourself"

Todd grinned confidently "Well at least let me take you out for ice cream" he said in fake sincerity "We could go after school, My treat"

Tootie opened her mouth to answer but Timmy couldn't stop himself from stepping forward.

"She can't" He answered glaring at Todd.

Todd looked over at him for the first time and frowned. "I think she can talk for herself, beaver boy" he said

Timmy's face flushed with anger and embarrassment "She has to help me study" he replied as evenly as he could "You heard Ms.Withers"

Todd rolled his eyes.

"I think she can squeeze in a little ice cream break" he said before smirking "Then later she can teach you how to read, maybe"

Timmy gritted his teeth. This guy had a lot of nerve.

Todd gave him a patronizing grin "What's wrong Turner, mad?' he asked "You going to climb up the social later and kick my butt?"

"Well maybe I will" Timmy said without thinking

"Stop it!" Tootie yelled causing both boys to look over at her.

She frowned turning towards Timmy "I don't need you to speak for me" she told him.

Todd grinned and Tootie turned to him with an equally angry look "And you're not being very nice" she told him "You can go eat ice cream by yourself, thank you"

Todd frowned "Whatever" he said "You're not worth the trouble anyway"

Tootie looked momentarily hurt by his words before Timmy stepped forward and pushed Todd to the ground, still clinging to his lunchbox as he did so.

------------------------

Cupid looked on in slight amusement.

"Didn't need my help with that one, did ya kid"

------------------------

Todd pushed himself up off the ground and stepped right in front of Timmy, glaring down at him.

"Big mistake loser" He said clenching his hands into fists.

Timmy's angry look vanished into fear.

"Uh...my bad?" Timmy said smiling weakly and acting as if what had happened was an accident "Sorry?"

"Don't think so" Todd replied grabbing Timmy's shirt and pulling his fist back to punch him.

Tootie gasped "Please stop" she begged "He didn't mean to"

Timmy gulped and closed his eyes as Todd's fist came towards him "I wish everyone would freeze!"

No pain came and Timmy opened his eyes to find Todd's fist only inches away. He sighed in relief as Cosmo and Wanda poofed beside him.

"Whoohoo" Cosmo said with a relieved smile "Good thinking Timmy"

"Good thinking?" Wanda questioned with a disapproving frown at her godchild "Timmy I find it hard to believe that you were thinking at all"

"He started it" Timmy protested pointing a finger at Todd as he jerked his shirt out of the boys hand.

"Oh really?" Wanda asked raising an eyebrow slightly "Cause I seem to remember you jumping in there rather quickly"

"But he's a total jerk" Timmy yelled as he glared at Todd "And besides Tootie's..."

Timmy stopped himself.

"Tootie's what?" Wanda asked with a softer look on her face

"Oh I know" Cosmo replied "She's frozen"

Timmy blinked and looked over at Tootie, her head was down, eyes tightly closed and her hands were out in front of her face waiting to shield her from the scene.

----------------------

_'Guilt'..._

----------------------

Timmy looked down ashamed...why had he gotten so mad?...Why did he have to keep making mistakes...everything he did seemed to go wrong. Now he had made Tootie upset..he had done a lot of bad things to her in the past too. Why? Tootie, no matter how annoying she was, didn't deserve any of that.

"Sport?" Wanda asked in a caring tone

"Hey Timmy you okay?" Cosmo asked both confused and concerned at his Godchild behavior.

"N..no" Timmy replied feeling tears in his eyes. Why was he crying? What was wrong with him?

"Oh sweety it's okay" Wanda told him and he could feel her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah" Cosmo agreed "At least you didn't get punched in the face"

Timmy wiped away his tears and looked up at his fairies.

"You mean I haven't got punched yet" he corrected them in a monotone voice.

He stepped forward and pulled his shirt back into Todd's grip.

Cosmo and Wanda's eyes widened.

"Timmy you don't have to.."

"Yes I do" Timmy interrupted Wanda "How else am I going to explain me suddenly disappearing and I'm not leaving Tootie here. Not with him."

"We could.."

"Besides" Timmy said looking over at Tootie and then back at Todd's fist "I've got to learn my lesson some how, right?"

"But Timmy, he's got a really big hand" Cosmo replied worriedly

Timmy swallowed fearfully and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Okay guys" he said "You should turn back into my lunchbox now"

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged looks before poofing back into their forms, leaving the words 'big' and 'trouble' in their spots.

Timmy took in a big breath. "I wish everyone one was unfrozen!"

POOF! POW!

------------------------

Cupid cringed slightly from his watching spot.

"Ouch...that's gotta hurt" he said then he looked down at the heart shaped watch on his wrist "That should keep him preoccupied for a while"

He sighed again...soon he would have to do the real 'dirty work'...but for now...

"Break Time" he announced to himself as he poofed up a muffin and a cup of tea.

* * *

_I feel like I'm trying to write too many stories in one...gah...I have no idea if I can finish this or not._

_Wish me luck. Thnx for reading._


	9. fairy fight?

Thnx for reviewing everyone! I actually got the next chapter finished today...I was surprised at how easy it was to write too.

We'll be getting back to Cosmo and Wanda in this one...but it's not gonna be pretty. Dun dun dun...it's time!!

Okay. Enough with the dramatics. Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Timmy noticed when he opened his eyes was that he could only open one of them. The second thing he noticed (once his good eye adjusted to the light) was that he was laying on his living room couch. 

He sat up and gentle touched his bruised eye with his left hand.

"Aw man," he grumbled.

"Well well well," Came his dads voice as he walked into the room, "Look who finally decided to wake up."

Timmy's mom followed after him "Thank heavens," she said catching him in a quick hug "We were so worried when the school called."

"The School called?" Timmy asked pulling away from his mom.

"Oh yes they did young man" His father said with a slightly stern look on his face, "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

"You know you shouldn't start fights at school Timmy" His mom told him with a disapproving frown.

"ME!?" Timmy exclaimed. "But Todd's the one who hit me!"

"That may be true son," His father admitted, "But Todd's also captain of the Basketball team."

"What?!" Timmy said in disbelief. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Your father is right," His mom continued, "You need to learn how to settled your differences with words and not violence."

"Trust me mom," Timmy said rolling his good eye "The whole _'using words'_ thing isn't the best idea. In fact, that's what caused the fight in the first place."

"I'm sorry Timmy but your father and I are very disappointed in your actions today," His mom told him.

Timmy frowned. His parents loved him, but they sure weren't good at listening.

"If there's one thing I've taught you as a father," His dad said, "It's to always run away from a fight."  
"But I thought I was suppose to stand up for what I believe in," Timmy said, "I couldn't just let Todd get away with being mean to Tootie like that."

His parents blinked and the stern looks on their faces disappeared.

"Oooowww looks like someone have a GIRLFRIEND!" His dad teased

Timmy's face tinted red slightly, "She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled

"Be that as it may," His mom said, "I'd appreciate it if you'd think next time before you act."

Timmy sighed, "Okay mom."

"Oh and don't forget this Timmy," His dad exclaimed throwing a piece of raw steak at him.

Timmy jumped and barely managed to catch it.

"Just place it over your eye sweety," His mom told him.

"So...this will make the swelling go down" Timmy assumed as he placed the meat over his throbbing eye.

"Beats me," His mom shrugged with a cheerful smile, "But it couldn't hurt."

"Besides," His dad exclaimed, "That baby's got to thaw out somehow."

"Just have it back by dinner," His mom added kissing Timmy's forehead.

Timmy let out a relieved sigh as his parents left the room.

'What was I thinking' he thought, 'I should have let Cosmo and Wanda..'

Timmy stopped and looked around.

"Cosmo, Wanda?" He asked searching for anything around him that matched his fairies colors.

"Pssst Timmy," came Cosmos voice, "Down here."

Timmy looked down at his pink and green shoe laces and smiled in relief. He hopped off the couch and ran up into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him with his free hand as Comso and Wanda poofed in front of him.

"Okay Guys, you mind telling me what happened," He said tossing the pieces of meat aside.

"Well Timmy there's not much to tell," Wanda admitted.

"Yeah," Cosmo added with a smile. "You went down like a ton of bricks."

Timmy sighed in annoyance "I mean after that," Timmy said, "What about Tootie?"

"Uh...well.." Wanda held her wand nervously in front of her and Cosmo matched the look of apprehension on her face.

"Would you like a bag of ice of your eye Timmy?" Wanda asked with a grin.

"Okay you two," Timmy said with suspicion in his voice "What's.."

Ring Ring...

"Hold that thought," Timmy sighed as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Timmy, is that you?" Came a familiar voice on the other end.

"Aj?" Timmy asked, "Yeah. What's up?"

"What's up?!" Aj repeated with enthusiasm, "The whole schools talking about it man. I just had to hear from you first"

"Hear what?" Timmy asked with a frown, "Are you talking about what happened before lunch today"

"Well yeah I .." Aj paused then sighed, "Hold on Timmy, Chester wants to talk to you"

"Timmy, I still can't believe it!" Came Chester's voice, "You really did a number on Todd!"

Timmy looked confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I heard the cops had to come to break the two of you up," He continued, "Are you okay?"

"Uh...my eye's bruised," Timmy admitted, "But yeah. I'm fine."

Chester laughed, "I bet Todd wishes he could say the same."

"Hold it, Chester," Timmy stopped him, "What happened to Todd?"

"Dude, you totally wiped the floor with him!" Chester exclaimed.

"I did?" Timmy asked in surprise.

"He had bruises all over from the fight!" Chester exclaimed.

"But I didn't.."

"He even admitted to everyone that it was you," Chester went on, "And when you didn't show up for lunch that's when the rumors started."

"Uh...yeah," Timmy said with a confused tone to his voice, "Listen Chester I...um.. I gotta go."

"Oh...okay then," Chester replied seeming taken back by his friends retreat "See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Timmy nodded even though he knew Chester couldn't see him "See ya."

He sat the phone down and turned to his fairies.

"How come the whole school thinks I beat up Todd?" He asked.

"Heh..well...the thing is," Cosmo started.

"Technically he did get beat up..." Wanda continued.

"By who?" Timmy asked "The only one around was.."

He stopped, "Tootie!?"

"She was pretty upset after Todd hit you sport" Wanda explained.

"Yeah and Todd told her to stop being a baby," Cosmo continued, "Then she beat him to a pulp!"

"Oh great," Timmy grumbled, "Not only could I not defend Tootie but she ended up saving me. How lame is that!?"

"You know it's only cause she cares about you," Wanda told him.

Cosmo laughed, "Yeah, but you did look like a baby when she carried you to the nurses office."

Wanda looked over at him in disapproval, "Cosmo Shush!"

Cosmo looked down sheepishly and Timmy groaned and flopped down on his bed.

"Perfect," he sighed, "Now everyone..."

Timmy sat up "Wait a minute," he said, "How come everyone thinks I beat Todd up?"

"I don't think Todd was willing to admit that a girl beat him up," Wanda explained, "And I don't think Tootie told anyone any different."

"Well...I guess that's good," Timmy answered thoughtfully as he laid back on his bed and touched his bruised eye again.

He began reviewing everything that happened at school that day and couldn't shake the feeling that something had been strange. He couldn't remember feeling so many emotions in one day, it almost made him dizzy just thinking about it now. Distracted, embarrassed, jealous, angry, and sad. He had even started to cry at one point.

"What's wrong with me?" He found himself asking.

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged concerned but confused looks.

"Nothing's wrong with you sport," Wanda told him.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed, "You're just a wimp."

"That was surprisingly not helpful," Timmy replied as he sat up, "I'm talking about what happened today. I've been feeling really weird lately."

"How so?" Wanda asked.

"I mean I almost cried today!" Timmy exclaimed, "I'm not some kind of baby! And how come I got so mad at Todd? And why does Tootie make me feel so..uh..sick to my stomach and stuff now?"

--------------------------------

Cupid looked down at Timmy nervously. Was he finally figuring things out?

He grabbed at the top shelf for something...he needed to act quick...

---------------------------------

Wanda smiled slightly, "Sweety, all those things you're feeling are perfectly normal" she told him.

"Normal!?" Timmy exclaimed, "How can they be normal?"

"You're growing up," Wanda told him, "And you're starting to experience new things."

"Yeah...so?" Timmy asked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's just..well... hormones," Wanda put simply.

"Hormones!" Timmy yelled outraged, "But I'm just 12."

"And you're going to be 13 in a few months," Wanda reminded him.

"What are hormones?" Cosmo asked in innocent confusion.

"Hormones are things inside your body that make you moody," Timmy grumbled.

---------------------------

Cupid bit his lower lip and looking down at Cosmo he tossed in a pink ball labeled _'Insult'._

_'I'm certainly running low on those'_ he thought remembering the countless time he had used them.

--------------------------

Cosmo blinked and then smiled "Oh I get it," he said, "That must be what makes Wanda so cranky all the time."

Wanda blinked and looked questioningly at her husband.

"uh..well..," She said not sure how to take the comment. Cosmo wasn't even acknowledging the fact that what he said was rude.

"Well I don't think it's hormones," Timmy said, "I think something weird is going on."

-----------------------

Cupid nervously scrambled for another ball...and another.

---------------------

"You sound paranoid," Cosmo commented, "Have you been hanging out with Crocker lately?"  
"Ever since the restraining order, he's not really been a problem," Timmy admitted absentmindedly, "But that's besides the point. Something big is happening guys."

Cosmo felt another smile grace his lips, "Bigger than Wanda?" he asked.

Wanda looked over at him and frowned.

"Could you please focus for a second," Timmy said with an exasperated sigh, "Just think about everything that's been happening today and.."

"Sounds boring," Cosmo replied in an almost rehearsed voice, "Just like Wanda."

Wanda clenched her hands into fists. How could Cosmo say that!? After everything; he had promised her.

"Cosmo!" She whispered trying to get his attention.

"Oh great," Cosmo rolled his eyes, "Now I'm gonna get nagged"

Wanda's frown deepened and She felt angry tears sting in her eyes.

"Cosmo Stop it!" She yelled and both Cosmo and Timmy looked over at her in surprise.

"Stop what?" Cosmo asked in confusion which only made Wanda more angry. Cosmo had promised that he'd never hurt her again; he said he'd try harder and it had only been one day.

"You promised," She whispered harshly towards him.

Cosmo blinked and a regretfully look replaced his confusion.

"I..promised," he said.

------------------------------------

Cupid looked away slightly sad he dropped another ball into the reflection.

_'forgetfulness'_

------------------------

"I don't remember making a promise," Cosmo said, "What was it?"

Wanda floated back slightly in surprise; unable to respond. How could he forget?

"Cosmo...," Wanda replied with a sad frown, "You promised you'd try."

"Try what?" Cosmo asked oblivious, "If it's pudding, count me in!"

Wanda's face became stern. Why was he acting like nothing had happened? Why was he doing this?

"You said you loved me," She stated with a stern look, "You promised."

Cosmo frowned, "I do love you."

"Well you have a horrible way of showing it," Wanda huffed.

"But I...I didn't mean it," Cosmo panicked; as if just realizing his error.

"Cosmo we've been through this!" Wanda yelled, "Why would you say those things!?"

Cosmo searched his brain for answer. What happened? Had he really just said those things about Wanda? Moody...boring...nag. No no no!!

"I don't know!" He yelled in desperation.

Wanda's heart felt like it was breaking apart. Her relationship with Cosmo, in it's fragile state, was falling apart as well.

"That's not good enough!" She found herself yelling back.

Timmy looked between the two in stunned confusion. His godparents were suddenly arguing. Wanda looked like she was about to cry and so did Cosmo. What were they talking about? Wanda acted like it wasn't anything new. How come he didn't know about it?

--------------------------

Sighing deepl,y Cupid sadly tossed in another ball...this one would seal the deal.

_'Anger'_

Cupid looked away, Unable to watch the rest unfold; but he found himself turning to the dark figure floating in front of the door.

Cupid jumped slightly and then frowned, "Don't you people ever knock?" he asked in annoyance, "I do have a doorbell, ya know."

--------------------

"Well fine then!" Cosmo yelled crossing his arms, "Nothing I ever do is good enough for you"

Wanda gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean 'Nothing _you_ do is good enough'?" She asked "I'm the one who does everything around here."

"See, you admit it!" Cosmo replied as he pointed a finger, "This is your fault."  
"MY Fault!" Wanda screamed.

"Guys stop it!" Timmy yelled waving his arms, "Stop fighting. What's going on?"  
"Why don't you ask the smart fairy," Cosmo said glaring over at his wife.

"Which would be me, obviously," Wanda smirked.

Cosmo pouted angrily, "At least I got the looks."

"Guys STOP!" Timmy yelled again; but they ignored him.

----------------------------

"I can't afford to let you ruin this for me now," The figure replied.

"_Ruin_!?" Cupid said as his light blue eyes narrowed, "In case you haven't been watching it's..."  
"Not finished yet," He continued as three of Cupids emotion bombs floated off the shelf in front of him.

"They're not needed," Cupid replied not bothering to even read them.

The dark blue eyes of the figure before him glared "I don't make house calls," he told Cupid in a harsh voice, "You will use them; On Cosmo _and_ Wanda "

"OH?" Cupid said raising an eyebrow, "Far be it for me to stop you"

He floated aside to reveal the fountain.

"Go right ahead" Cupid offered.

The figure growled, "You know that I.."

"Can't?" Cupid finished with a smirk but the look vanished as he felt the unseen hand wrap around his throat.

"I wouldn't hesitate to kill you," the figure replied in a calm voice, "In fact, I find the idea to be quiet enjoyable"  
Cupid struggled to get free but he found that he couldn't even poof out of the tight grip.

"Sadly...I still need you" The voice replied as he released his hold on Cupid, "And if you ever hope to get back what I took, you will do as I say."

"How do I know you'll give it back?" Cupid asked still glaring, though he wasn't sure how he managed to gather the courage. He had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of and all in the hope that he would get back what was promised to him. It was a feeble hope.

"You won't risk it," the figure smirked, "Love is too great a risk."  
Cupid sighed and grudgingly grabbed the three bombs; all of which were labeled.._'Anger'_

Cupid blinked, "But I can't use three of them" he said in shock, "that's...to much."

"No," The figure replied, "It's just enough."

Cupid felt himself be pushed towards the fountain, he hit the side and dropped the three bombs with a groan.

---------------------------------------

Wanda's frown deepened, which Timmy thought was impossible at that point.

"If it weren't for me you'd still be in the Fairy Academy trying to learn your ABC's!" She shrieked, "You probably still don't know them!"  
"HEY!" Cosmo yelled, "I just get stuck on 'P' and that's only sometimes. You're just jealous cause I'm so much more fun than you!"

"Cosmo, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" She yelled, "You don't even know how to clean your ears without help! I should have married Wandisimo or even a monkey!!"

"I guess it would make you feel better cause then you'd be just alike," Cosmo yelled, "Ugly and smelly and...HARRY!"

Wanda's hair turned into flames as he closed in on Cosmo.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Timmy yelled now to the point of almost wanting to cry. "STOP FIGHTING!"  
"I should have listened to everyone when they told me what a loser you were," Wanda continued, "I must have been out of my mind."  
"At least you have a mind!" Cosmo yelled.

"That's not even an insult!" Wanda yelled back.

"I WISH YOU GUYS WOULD STOP FIGHTING!" Timmy yelled; positive that it would stop them.

Their Wands lit up for a second before dimming back out, the familiar noise sounding that the wish could not be granted, and Cosmo and Wanda continued to yell.

"Why didn't it work?" Timmy asked himself.

"You're nothing but a big mama's boy!" Wanda yelled, "I'm tired of cleaning up after your messes, Stupid!"

"Well good then," Cosmo loudly replied as he crossed his arms. "I like my messes just the way they are, fatty."

Wanda growled, all she could see was red, all she could feel was her anger, and all she could think of was that Cosmo had caused it all.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled, "I WANT YOU TO LEAVE! NOW!"

Cosmo's stern glare left for a split second, tears reflecting in his eyes before he glared at her again. Her words were ringing in his head but he couldn't shake away how angry he was. He couldn't remember ever being so angry, especially at Wanda, and suddenly he knew that something wasn't right. He didn't mean any of those things he was saying.

"NO NO NO!" He yelled tightly closing his eyes. He was still angry but he didn't want to hurt Wanda so he did the only thing he could think of; Cosmo raised his Wand and poofed out, leaving the word 'GoodBye' in his place.

Suddenly Wanda felt all the anger leave her and she gasped slightly to catch her breath. She stared at the spot where Cosmo had just been and finally let what had happened sink in. Cosmo was gone...she had told him to leave...she had told him that she hated him. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Had that really just happened?

* * *

Woah...that was crazy! As terrible as it is, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. I must be evil or something. I'm positive that no one knows who the 'Bad guy' in this story is...Muahahaha. Heh...my bad. 

Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to leave me a review. Really!! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Readers!! I already have a lot finished of the next chapter but i didn't want to put it all together cause then it would be CRAZY long...so this is what you get right now. Just your basic chapter..BUT STILL GOOD!! yes, of course,...heh.

I will try and post more soon. Stupid writers block.

ENJOY!!

* * *

Timmy stared at the spot Cosmo had just poofed out of, and then over at Wanda. He couldn't seem to sort through the jumbled thoughts and questions that were racing in his mind. He was confused and scared, he had never seen his godparents fight like that, or say such awful things to each other. What did this mean? Why where they arguing? Where did Cosmo go? And why would Wanda say she hated him?

"Wanda?" Timmy asked in a quiet voice.

Wanda tensed slightly as she looked over at her godchild. His eye wasn't as swollen anymore; but a black ring still existed around it and uncertainty brimmed inside his two blue eyes. Wanda frowned, feeling more tears trail down her cheeks. How could she let this happen in front of Timmy?

"Oh s.sport, I'm so sorry," She told him in a shaky voice.

"Wanda, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, "What's going on?"

Wanda sighed and opened her mouth to respond but couldn't get any words to leave, instead she burried her face into her hands, floated down to sit on Timmys bed, and cried.

Timmy walked over toward her and debated on whether or not he should try and ask again. He shook the questions away and wrapped his arms loosly around Wanda's form. He didn't like seeing her like this, Not Wanda. She was always so together, and often had to keep him and Cosmo in line, so seeing her in such a state made his heart feel heavy. He tightened his hold around his Godmother and allowed her cry, despite his desire for her to stop.

"It's okay Wanda," He told her.

Wanda shook her head "No it's not," she said, "I shouldn't have let this happen in front of you."

Still the question remained and he could not contain it an longer. He loosened his grip and pulled away, only slightly so he could see her face.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Timmy asked, "What happened?"

Wanda sniffled and pulled away from him completely, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Are you two.." Timmy paused hoping with all his heart that he was wrong "..Getting a divorce?" he asked.

Wanda let a long pause go by before she answered.

"Cosmo and I just need some time to ourselves," Wanda said as she turned to look at Timmy who lowered his head. "But don't you worry about a thing Sweety," she added with a weak smile.

"But..," Timmy looked up. "Where'd Cosmo go? Is he coming back?"

"Cosmo is probably at his mother's house," Wanda reasoned, frowning at the thought of Mama Cosma getting the divorce papers out for Cosmo to sign. Wanda knew that she'd been keeping them forever.

Wanda sighed, it seemed like there was too much damage to undue, and she wasn't even sure if she even wanted to try. She knew that she had told Cosmo that she could never leave him, even if she wanted to, but she would if she had to. Cosmo's behavior over the last two years had changed her, she wasn't as care free anymore, not as happy, and she didn't like the person she was becoming when she was around the 'new' Cosmo.

"Maybe it's for the best," She quietly told herself.

"How can you say that!" Timmy exclaimed, "You and Cosmo love each other!"

Wanda looked over "I'm not so sure anymore," She admitted.

"You can't let this happen cause of one fight" Timmy said in a desperate tone. "Cosmo will probably be back any minute to apologize, you'll see."

"Timmy, it's not just this one fight," Wanda told him, "Me and Cosmo have been having problems for a while now."

Timmy gave her a confused and surprised look, not wanting to believe that the two had fought like that before.

Cosmo and Wanda were more than just his fairies and even more than just his friends, they were a mom and dad to him when his real parents couldn't be there. They listened, they watched out for him, and they made him happy.Had he really been so wrapped up in his own life that he hadn't noticed how bad things had gotten between the two.

"I..I didn't know," Timmy said with a frown, "But I don't want to loose you guys."

"Oh honey, you're not going to loose us," Wanda told him, with all the loving care a mother would have.

"No matter what happens with me and Cosmo, the way we feel about you will never change," She assured him, touching his cheek with her hand "We both love you very much and we'll always be there when you need us."

Timmy frowned as he looked down, and Wanda slowly withdrew her hand.

"It's not the same," he replied, not caring that he sounded like a puoting 6 year old.

"I know," Came Wandas soft reply and Timmy realized that he was once again thinking of himself. He realized that he did that a lot too, always thinking of himself, always.

"I'm sorry Wanda," Timmy sighed, looking up at her, "You're real upset and I just.."

"Timmy!" Came his fathers voice from down Stairs "You're _Girlfriend's_ here!"

Timmy tensed and looked back at his door "Oh no," He whispered, "I forgot about Tootie coming over."

He looked back at Wanda. He couldn't just turn away from her now.

"I'll just tell her to come back tomorrow," Timmy said.

"There's no need to send her home because of me," Wanda replied in a sincere tone "After what happened at school today, you two should probably talk."

"But Wanda, what about.."

"Oh, I'll be fine," Wanda said pretending to sound cheerful, "Besides, you really need to get your grades up."

Timmy frowned not wanting to just abandon Wanda when she was obviously feeling down, but Wanda knew this too.

"In fact, there's something in the castle I need to do right now," She told him and she raised her wand ready to leave.

"Wait!" Timmy yelled jumping forward, causing Wanda to pause and look questioningly over at him.

"Wanda did you...really mean it?" Timmy asked her "When you told Cosmo you hated him."

Wanda blinked, almost not believing she had actually said something so harsh. She was angry and hurt, and she didn't think she could ever forgive him for breaking his promise, but did she really hate Cosmo. She opened her mouth, hoping that she could say the words that her brain wouldn't tell her.

Knock, Knock

"Timmy?"

Timmy jumped and turned around to face his closed door, hearing the sound of Wanda poofing away as he did so.

"Uh..come in."

Slowly the door creaked open and in stepped Tootie, her hair still pulled back into a high pony tail but two strands of hair down, framing the sides of her face. She shyly took another step in, pushing the glasses that she was now wearing up on her nose.

"Hey Tootie," Timmy said with a weak smile.

Tootie gasped slightly when her gaze found his.

"Oh Timmy, your eye," She said rushing to his side and worriedly examining his bruise "Does it hurt?"

Timmy was taken back by her show of concern, surely the bruise had looked worse when it first happened.

"Not really," Timmy admitted, "It probably looked worse earlier."

Tootie lowered her hand away from his eye and looked thoughtful.

"I lost one of my contacts," she admitted, "So I couldn't see all the good then."

"That explains the glasses," Timmy casually noted, though it was obvious that she had gotten new ones that didn't look nearl as bulky as the last. Tootie took a step back and looked down.

"I guess you think I look geeky, huh." She said with a frown.

"NO no," Timmy shook his head "You look great."

Tootie blushed slightly but didn't look up, and Timmy shifted his weight from one leg to the other in discomfort.

"Um...listen." Timmy said looking to the side "About what happened with Todd.."

Tootie frowned again as she looked up. "I'm sorry Timmy. I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Timmy looked up in surprise. Why would Tootie apologize?  
"Are you kidding?" Timmy laughed some, "I heard you wiped the floor with him."

"You did?" She asked, confused, "But I didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah. I know," Timmy smiled softly "Everyone thinks I did it."

"Todds the one who said it," Tootie explained, "No one even knows I was there, so you don't have to worry about what your friends think."

So that was it. She was afraid that Timmy would be upset with her if anyone found out, which meant that Tootie was no longer mad at him. If anything he should of been happy, but his thoughts kept lingering back to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Actually,...it's not important," Timmy replied, "Not anymore."

"Are you in big trouble?" she asked.

"No. Not really," Timmy replied, "At least, I don't think so"

"Oh" Tootie blinked, seeming to search Timmys face for a moment "I guess we should start studying then, right?"

Study?

Timmy looked over at his empty fish bowl and sighed.

"We should, but...I can't," he told her.

"Why?" Tootie asked, perplexed.

Timmy frowned.

"It's not you Tootie, I'm just not feeling all the great right now," he admitted, "I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Even more than usual."

Tootie looked worried.

"Whats wrong?" She asked stepping closer "You can tell me Timmy. Please?"

Timmy looked carefully up at Tootie, her face expressing the honest sincerity that her voice portrayed. He trusted her...but he couldn't tell her what was bothering him, Not without loosing his fairies; but then again, what if he had already lost them.

* * *

Man this story is going to be long!

CURSE YOU ME!! After this I'm sticking to one-shots cause I can never keep a story simple if I don't...yep. From now on...

Okay...so maybe the occasional story, BUT I promise I will make it short. (This is a promise to myself that I will never keep)

As for this chapter. Everyone relax...Timmy's not stupid enough to reveal his secret to Tootie even if she is pretty...uh...right?

I'll get back to you on that. (Winks)


	11. Chapter 11

HAPPY V-DAY!!

* * *

Cupid pushed himself up from the fountain and looked back at the dark figure still lingering by the door.

"I hope you're happy now." Cupid huffed. "You got what you wanted, so give me back what's mine."

The figure chuckled darkly.

"Yours?" he asked with an air of amusement in his voice. "It was never yours to began with."

Darkness seemed to be spreading out from where he stood, the entire room immersed in shadow.

"We..we had a deal." Cupid said, with a lot less strength than he hoped for.

"Ah yes," the figure grinned. "And you've been very helpful."

Cupid swallowed, finding the air around him difficult to breath.

"You got what you wanted," Cupid said, his back against the fountain. "It's over."

"No" the figure whispered and cupid could feel his grip around his throat again.

"It's just the beginning" He told him.

"You see, I still need this little toy to finish the game," He continued, "And I play for keeps."

Cupid gritted his teeth, What he possessed held more power than anything else in the world, It was no 'toy' and he knew it.

"But I've come too far to let your death be my exposure," He explained. The darkness withdrew itself, and the grip on cupids neck loosened and then vanished, leaving him gasping.

"You live for now, only because I allow it," the figure explained. "You have no power to stop me, as your word only goes against yourself. Don't be foolish enough to try or you will regret it."

Cupid rubbed his neck. How could he let this happen, after protecting it for so long. He couldn't tell anyone of his error, there was no getting it back now and he had broken more rules in the last two years than he cared to admit to. Meddling in the affairs of love was technically his job, but he had abused that right and taken it to extremes. All for what?

"You..you can't do this," Cupid found himself saying, knowing that his words held no threat to them. After all, how intimidating could one be while wearing a diaper.

"Perhaps love isn't as strong as you led yourself to think," The figure smirked and laughing he vanished, leaving the echo of his words to play across Cupids mind.

This was more than he had anticipated, the figure was already very powerful. Who could stop him now?

-----------------------------------------------------

"Timmy.."

Timmy looked up into Tootie's eyes, not even her glasses could hide the gleam of concern and surprise in her dazzling violet orbs.

She was staring intently at him, both of them now sitting Indian-style on his bed, facing each other. At some point during the conversation Tootie had scooted closer to him, and now their knees were touching.

"Oh Timmy, I had no idea," She said softly, her eyes looking down for a moment before meeting his gaze again.

"Yeah..well..um.." Timmy felt like his heart had plunged into his stomach, not certain if it was from just being this close to Tootie or from what he had just told her.

"You're dad seemed so cheerful down stairs," Tootie said, "I would have never guessed that he and your mom had been fighting"

Timmy frowned at his lie, though he knew he had no choice, he couldn't tell Tootie that it was his godparents who had been fighting.

"Yeah, my dads pretty good at hiding his feelings" Timmy lied, not looking Tootie in the eye.

"Are you okay?" Tootie asked

"I'm not sure," he replied "It just doesn't seem real to me. I mean, what if things are never the same again?"

Timmy wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or relieved from having confessed his concerns to Tootie, though a mixture of both seemed evident. Tootie's hand went to rest on top of his, soft and warm, she gently squeezed it.

"I'm sure everything will be okay Timmy," she told him "Your parents seem like really nice people. They wouldn't.." She paused for a moment as if unsure of her next words and slowly withdrew her hand from his.

"They wouldn't do anything without thinking of you first, right?" She asked, a sullen tone to her voice.

Timmy looked up to find that Tootie's attention was no longer on him, instead she was gazing off to the side with a saddened expression on her face.

"That's what parents are suppose to do," She said, he voice sounding distant "They're suppose to do what's best for you, no matter what. Their love for you should be stronger than fear or doubt or...or threats from Vicky."

Timmy frowned, knowing for certain that she was no longer speaking of his parents.

From what Timmy had seen, Tootie's parents were too afraid of Vicky to do anything other than what Vicky told them. Tootie's parents didn't try to stop Vicky from being mean, they allowed Tootie to be mistreated, and for how long? Her whole life?

Timmy felt like another weight had been added to his heart. It seemed to be happening a lot lately, but he guessed it just came with growing up. He was starting to see that life wasn't always about him, as much as he had thought so before, and it felt strange now. There was no denying it; He liked Tootie. Even more than that, he cared about her.

"Tootie," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please don't be sad."

Tootie looked up, remembering where she was, and what she had just said. She opened her mouth to apologize for ignoring him but something in his eyes made her stop.

"Why?" She found herself asking, curious and confused, her eyes searching his for an answer.

"Because I..." Timmy paused his stomach churning with uncertainty.

"I don't like seeing you like that," he replied looking to the side. "It makes me...it just bothers me, I guess."

Tootie looked down.

"Sorry," she whispered, and Timmy mentally berated himself for not thinking his answer through.

"I didn't mean it like that Tootie," Timmy tried to explain as he looked up at her. He sighed, frustrated with himself and his inability to, even for a moment, let someone know he cared.

"Guess I'm not very good at this whole 'Not being selfish' thing," he admitted. "I'm kinda out of practice."

Tootie blinked, then felt her lips turn upward into a small smile as she tilted her head up.

"That's okay Timmy," she told him. "I think it's really sweet of you to be trying."

"Trying and failing," Timmy pointed out in an exasperated tone "Man, I'm a jerk-and don't try and tell me I'm not."

"Okay, I won't" Tootie replied .

Timmy raised a questioning eyebrow at her response before he noticed the playful grin appearing on her face.

"Hey- no fair" he said and Tootie giggled.

"Sorry," she replied with a grin. "I couldn't help myself."

Timmy grinned back at her.

"Ya know what Tootie," Timmy said with a softness to his voice "You have a really pretty smile."

"You...you really think so Timmy?" She asked timidly.

"Well, yeah" he answered with casual honesty. "I mean, it would be a shame not to show it."

Tootie tensed slightly and looked down, a modest blush tinting her cheeks, and strands of hair hanging on both sides of her face.

Timmy hesitated a moment before reaching out his hand and tilting Tootie's chin up to look at him, he was about to ask if she was okay when their eyes met and he felt his breathing hitch.

Tootie's eyes widened slightly behind her glasses, and she found herself lost in Timmy's deep blue eyes as she began to lean closer toward him. Much to her surprise though, Timmy seemed to be leaning forward too, their faces now inches apart.

Her heart was racing, her belly doing somersaults, She was actually going to kiss Timmy. She had too often dreamed of this moment and hoped that if she waited long enough it would present itself to her, and now she was so close.

Timmy wasn't sure if he was even breathing at this point, Tootie's eyes slowly closed, and his own eyes darted briefly towards her delicate pink lips. He looked back up, his eyes drooping as they came closer and...

POOF.

"Ah!" he pulled back, almost falling off the side of the bed.

Tootie's eyes flew open, "What?" she asked startled and confused.

"I ..uh..." Timmy looked at Tootie and then back at Cosmo who had just poofed in behind her, and who was waving his arms frantically to get his attention.

"Is something wrong?" Tootie asked, her voice laced with uncertainty and disappointment.  
"Huh..What? No no, of course not" Timmy waved his hands out in front of him. "It just tha- COSMO!"

Timmy nearly jumped out of bed as Cosmo prepared to blow into a whistled he had just poofed up.

Tootie looked back and found only a green lamp sitting in the middle of the floor, she heard Timmy sigh in relief and turned back to face him.

"Who or what's a Cosmo?" she asked.

"Cosmo? Who said anything about a Cosmo?" Timmy nervously questioned. "I was saying it's just uh.._cosmo_-Moments like this don't come along everyday. We wouldn't wanna waste it, would we?"

"I guess not," Tootie slowly replied.

"Exactly!" Timmy exclaimed, "And just look at the time," he anxiously continued, jumping off the bed and pulling Tootie towards the door.

"You'll probably wanna go home now and get some sleep, big day tomorrow and all!"

"But isn't tomorrow Saturday?" Tootie asked as Timmy pulled open the door. "And what about stu-"

"Studying?" Timmy finished as he nudged her out the door. "Sounds great! I'll uh...I'll come by your house tomorrow evening. BYE!"

He shut the door behind her and let out a long sigh, banging the back of his head on his door as he heard her retreating foot steps.

He stood up straight as Cosmo poofed back into his fairy form, tempted to start yelling for what had almost happened when he saw Cosmo's face. He was frowning, and looked just as pale as he had before the dance.

"Cosmo?" Timmy asked in a low voice.

tears started to form in Cosmo eyes as he looked around the room. "W..where's Wanda?"

"In the castle" Timmy replied automatically. "She's pretty upset though."

Cosmo looked down. "I know," he replied.

"What happened Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

"I really messed up this time, Timmy." Cosmo replied tears starting to run down his cheeks, "And Wanda can't fix it and I...I don't know how to fix it either."

Timmy frowned.

"Cosmo, did you go to Mama Cosma's place?" he asked.

"No." Cosmo replied shaking his head. "You might not know this but Mama doesn't like Wanda very much."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I kinda got that the first time she said it."

Cosmo looked up and brushed away some of his tears with his sleeve.

"I didn't want her to say anything bad about Wanda," Cosmo said. "It would just make everything worse."  
"Then where'd you go?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I went to fairy world, but I just floated around," Cosmo replied. "Everyone was acting cranky anyway."

"Everyone?" Timmy questioned.

"There was too much yelling." Cosmo nodded solemnly. "And I'm tired of yelling. I just needed somewhere to think."

Timmy shook his head. "This doesn't make sense."

"Hey!" Cosmo huffed. "I can think sometimes too."

"Not that Cosmo," Timmy replied. "If everyone in fairy world is acting strange maybe that means something else is going on. This might not be any of your fault...I mean, it just can't be."

Timmy was willing to find any excuse for the situation, he just refused to believe that Wanda and Cosmo could ever stop loving each other.

"But I can't apologize to Wanda again, even if it's not my fault," Cosmo replied. "She won't believe me, and I don't wanna see her cry anymore."

Timmy sighed. "We have to get to the bottom of this."

he turned toward his fish bowl and called for Wanda.

"Wanda? Please come out...I need to talk to you."

Instantly she poofed in front of him.

"What is it sport?" She asked with a forced smile.

The smile on her face instantly disappeared when she spotted Cosmo, who was nervously tugging at the end of his tie. He met her gaze with a very weak, apologetic smile. Wanda frowned in disapproval, and Cosmo looked down, also frowning.

Timmy let out an exasperated sigh at their display.

"Guys, listen."

They both looked at him.

"Something wierd is going on here and we need to figure out what."

Wanda gave him a confused, questioning look.

"Haven't you noticed all the strange stuff that's been happening?" Timmy asked. "Like with me and Tootie, and you two, and now everyone in fairy world. It's like everyone-"

Knock knock knock.

"Ooooh, son! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your parent by coming in anyway!"

Timmy's eyes widened, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the fish bowl, though Wanda wasn't pleased by the close proximity.

The door opened, revealing the far-from-happy face of his father.

"Dad!" Timmy grinned nervously. "Uh..what's up?"

"Gas prices."

Timmy blinked. "O-kay."

"Your mother and I won't be going out tonight." He continued, looking the other way.

Though part of Timmy was relieved to know that vicky wouldn't be coming over, the other part of him-which had suddenly become more perceptive- picked up on his dad's moody tone.

"Why not?"

"Because your mother wants to eat chineese and I want italian, that's why.'" his dad huffed. "As if you can even compare the two."

Suddenly Timmy's mom came stomping into the room.

"You're absolutely right." She replied, frowning. "Nothing compares to the taste of chicken chow mein."

"Only spagethetti and meatballs." His dad shot back.

"Oh that's so like you." his mom replied, rolling her eyes. "You have no appreciation for the finer things in life."

"And you have no appreciation for the simple things."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that chicken chow mien is the most fowl tasting garbage in the world." His dad answered, throwing his hands in the air. "And that's even compared to your cooking."

Timmy's mom gasped and then glared.

"Well, if my cooking is so terrible then you can go out and eat itallian by yourself, and for the rest of your life."

"Maybe I will then."  
"Good."

"Good."

"Mom! Dad! Please stop it!"

The two adults looked down at their son, frowning slightly in regret.

"Are you telling me this whole fight is over where you're going to eat?" Timmy asked.

"Well...I..."

"You see Timmy..well.."

They looked at one another.

"I guess so." mom finally replied.

"Kinda silly really." his dad replied, thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Me niether." His mom replied. "It's almost as if some magical force reversed my feelings."

"Exactly." His dad agreed.

His mom smiled some.

"Maybe we should just stay home tonight." She suggested. "And order some pizza."

"We'll come get you when the pizza arrives, son." His dad replied.

Timmy blinked. "Uh..okay then."  
His mom bent down and kissed his head.

Both his parents left soon after.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed back in.

"SEE!" he replied turning toward him. "You heard them. That was so not normal."

"Timmy, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this," Wanda replied. "But that doesn't mean it has anything to do with magic."

"That's it!" Timmy exclaimed, excited.

"Who's it?" Cosmo asked.

"I can't believe I forgot." Timmy continued, looking at them seriously. "Earlier when you guys were fighting, I wished that you would stop, but nothing happened. it didn't work."

Wanda and Cosmo blinked, briefly recalling the wish.

"Don't you guys see!" he exclaimed. "Magic doesn't effect other magic!"

Wanda looked thoughtfully.

Cosmo looked confused.

"But magic can't effect love either." Wanda replied, sighing. "If there's even any here to effect."  
Cosmo frowned over at her, sadly.

Timmy frowned in determination.

"I don't believe that." he told them. "I know you two love each other, and someone is trying to come between you two."

"But no one has enough magic to do that." Cosmo replied, surprising the other two.

It was a strange combination of the truth and a compliment.

"Okay, sport; what's the plan?" Wanda asked, trying to ignore Cosmo while humoring Timmy." We'll go to the source." he replied, smiling.

Cosmo lifted an eyebrow. "The source of...?"

"Love." Timmy replied.

"Guys. We're going to Cupid's."

* * *


End file.
